Blinded
by Sparklertc1
Summary: What happens when the Elder Gilbert out of control sister comes back into town knowing things she shouldn't and a certain original is interested in her. What is she hiding and what happened while she was away Klaus/OC. How will ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I don't own the vampire diaries or originals. This starts at the Mikaelson ball. This is about the older Gilbert sister, who has come back into town and caught the eye of an original, but will he Math hers? She has a secret that even her siblings don't know. This does contain some Elena bashing and will probably end up with both Salvatore's not ending up with her. Not sure yet one will likely end up with Rebekah. It will start with her entering the ball with Jeremy and she hasn't been back in town since her parents funeral. She isn't close to Elena. But who was she and how comes no one mentions her and there are no pictures, why does Stefan not even know about her. Who is the sharp-minded, mysterious stranger who entered the party? And what is her secret and why does she avoid everyone's eye is it to avoid compulsion or something else?**

 **I don't remember much of what happened in the ball so some may be off to the story, but as from not much will go like in the series as I need it to go in a certain order for my story to make sense such as Kol getting his neck snapped before Elija's speech. Definitely, no Klaroline mainly as I think she was a bitch to Klaus.**

 **"speaking"**

 **'thinking'**

 **Elena POV:** Stefan, Damon and I were standing around keeping an eye on the originals who were currently at the bottom of the stairs talking. I was trying to figure out how I am going to talk to Esther without Damon or Stefan. The ball is nearly starting the last few guests are walking in the door. Jeremy isn't here which is a good thing I hope he doesn't come I don't want anything happening to him. I was watching people enter. I saw Caroline come in the front door in a beautiful dress I need to ask where she got that dress. Then Jeremy came in the door with a massive smile on his face and someone I never thought I would see again and wish I hadn't. Valarie my older sister or cousin now as I am adopted. 'She looked stunning in her dress. I wonder where she-'.

That's when Stefan interrupted by thoughts I am guessing I had a bigger reaction to her presence than I thought they must have noticed. "What's wrong?" Stefan asked. I didn't reply I just carried on staring they followed my gaze and asked who Jeremy was with.

I didn't reply. As my siblings walked further in the room she said something to Jeremy. "What did she say?" I asked them. "Well?" I prompt when they don't respond.

"I don't know I couldn't hear her … Stefan anything?" Damon replied turning to Stefan. Stefan shook his head negative. What that doesn't make sense.

"I don't know how we can't, I can hear Jeremy's reply," Stefan answered which just confused me more.

"What how can't you two hear her but can hear Jeremy they are next to each other. Your vampires how is that possible." I ask before wondering aloud "How can you hear my brother but not my sister" Both their heads snap to me. 'SHIT'. Apparently, the originals were listening to us I don't know why (probably to find out who that was on Jeremy's arm as they haven't seen her around and the town is small) but it was obvious they whereas all of their heads either snapped round to stare at me or my siblings. Stefan and Damon were both looking at me with looks of surprise. I saw out the corner of my eye Jeremy coming towards us and Valarie going towards the bar or the originals I couldn't tell which but I was hoping it wasn't the originals, she had no idea how dangerous they are.

 **Jeremy's POV:** I got five feet away from the car walking out of my house on my way to the Mikaelson's house for this ball that was bound to be boring when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and it was my sister. My older sister Valarie looking beautiful in her dress but she looked so nervous. "Jere?"

"Val... your back... I have missed you so much" I basically whispered and launched myself into her arms. That's when I remembered she was dressed really nice.

"What are you doing here? - not that I haven't missed you or that you aren't wanted just I didn't think you would come back. How come you dressed up all nice did you come from a date where is -" I rambled until she stopped me.

"Jere breath," She chuckled, " To answer that onslaught of questions hmm let's go in order … I decided it's time to come back, thanks for missing me, I am dressed up nicely as I am coming to the ball, which before you ask I heard about from the taxi driver who took me to the house earlier as he recognised me and knew everyone in town was invited. So I dressed up in the motel I stayed at last night and today. So no I didn't come from a date. And before you ask my bags are in the motel I was at earlier" she answered my questions.

"Okay so want a ride to the ball with me while you tell me how you are?" I asked as I knew I wasn't exactly running late but I knew If I didn't leave soon I might not find a parking space. She agreed and we got in the car. On the way, she told me all about what she has been doing while she was gone her job and how she has travelled some lately for her job and we just caught up. Me leaving out all the supernatural stuff.

* * *

When we arrived I took her arm and lead her to the door where I gave my invitation and introduced Val as my plus one when we walked in I noticed how good it looked in the house and walked into the room, I could see my sister and the Salvatore's leaning on the wall near the ballroom and the originals at the bottom of the stairs in conversation and I stiffened 'SHIT Val doesn't know they are vampires she doesn't know any of that stuff she could get hurt tonight, no Jeremy your sister is smart and she wouldn't put up with any of their shit duh this is Val'. Val either didn't comment or realise I was tense "So Jere I am going to get a drink and you, my lovely brother, are going to keep Elena away from me until I have had at least a drink so I am going to what I presume is the only bar in this place okay" She whispered to me.

I laughed and replied, "never change sis and yeah I can do that talk later," we shared a quick hug and then we separated I made my way to Elena and Val went towards the bar walking past the originals. And they were all watching her.

 **Klaus POV:** My Siblings and I were standing at the bottom of the stairs talking among ourselves while I was keeping an ear on the doppelganger conversation to make sure she was behaving I think some of my siblings were as well. We heard the Salvatore brothers say they could hear Jermey but not whoever the boy had managed to get as his date who I'm guessing wasn't the Bennet witch as they wouldn't have made a big deal.

When the doppelganger said, "How can you hear my brother but not my sister?". That's when me and my siblings either whipped our heads round to the Gilbert boy or the doppelganger proving to me they were also in fact listening. When I whipped my head towards the Gilbert boy I saw he was with a very beautiful woman in, ironically, a blood-red silk off the shoulder floor length dress that clung to her amazing curves and showed of her generous chest (Imagine a red version of the dress Christina Aguilera wore in Burlesque when singing bound to you). Her hair was pinned up with some curls framing her face and she had simple makeup on her face. She had stud silver earrings and bracelet and no necklace. Unfortunately, she was currently looking away from me so I couldn't see her eyes. She exchanged a hug with her brother and then walked away from him and seemed to be coming towards me and my siblings. As she walked closer all of us were now staring at her very obviously thinking she was going to walk towards us to greet her hosts, but she walked right by with her head down us not even glancing at us straight towards the bar. I and my siblings all shared a look wondering if she was knew what we were.

"Great the dopplebitch has someone else on her side now that's great," Bekah sighs.

"We do not know that sister and how comes none of you told me there was a hot older Gilbert," asked Kol watching our surprise guest.

"That is because none of knew," murmured Elijah.

"Well maybe I should introduce myself," said Kol smirking about to walk away. But Finn grabbed his hand stopping him and Kol gave him a look to say 'what'.

"No wait brother we should see how they interact first that will help us know more about their relationship" he answered Kol. Kol nodded knowing Finn made a good point. We all separated knowing we had made a silent pact to keep an eye on the girl and what was happening with her. By now she was at the bar and ordering a second scotch maybe. After watching her in the corner of my while going around talking to guests for about half an hour, I looked over at the doppelganger and her guards to try and listen in to the other Gilbert siblings, only Stefan and Jeremy where left. I wondered where the other two had gone and when I looked back at the Gilbert at the bar she was gone and I couldn't find her anywhere. Shit. I went to go find one of my siblings to see if they had a tab on her when I heard a disturbance near the back of the house where guest aren't supposed to be and the sound of a neck-breaking, if I didn't have my vamp/wolf hearing I wouldn't have heard it.

 **Stefan's POV:**

'SISTER! Since when did they have a sister'

"Hey guys," Jeremy says coming over to us

"Jer what's she doing here?" Elena asked I could tell by her face she was shocked but her tone was angry, which made me confused.

"She is here because she came back and heard about the ball and knew everyone was invited and was going to see us anyways. So she stopped by the house and I gave her a ride. You must have just missed her." Jeremy answered his sister and I could see he was annoyed but I wasn't sure at which sister.

"Unbelievable," Elena muttered under her breath.

"Well I am going to enjoy the night and when we get home Jer all three of us are having a big long chat" Elena continued.

Jeremy snorted "Good luck with that".

Elena rolled her eyes and left. Damon followed after leaving me and Jeremy alone.

"So another sister how come no one mentioned her and there are no pictures of her," I asked him.

I definitely knew which sister made him annoyed now as Jeremy clenched his fists and replied sharply, "Yeah she's our older sister she's currently 26. The reason no one mentions her is that Elena used to freak out when she was mentioned and go into rant mode so everyone stopped talking about her. After our parents died she took down or changed any photo with her in them and put them away."

I nodded confused and decided to change the subject to anything other than his sister. When about twenty minutes later I heard the sound of a neck snapping and quickly went towards in with Jeremy on my heels.

 **Valarie's POV for rest of the chapter:** I had just finished my second glass of Scotch when I felt someone sit down next to me. I rolled my eyes knowing what they were thinking and it was boring. I waved the barman over for a re-fill while wondering when this ball would start.

"How you enjoying yourself gorgeous?" asked the man next to me.

"It's fun just waiting for it to actually start, but if you don't mind I want to enjoy the quiet while it lasts," I replied

He seemed to of got the hint and walked off. I could hear the barman laugh. I needed a minute to think and collect myself. "Excuse do you know where the toilet is?" I asked the bartender. He told me and I made my way to the back of the house. Walking on my way I heard my sister talking to someone.

 **A.N. I don't know if this is what was said but it's close also I don't know if in the show Elena had seen Esther yet but in my version, she hasn't.**

"Because I love you that's why," I heard a man say, by his tone I guessed he and whoever he was talking to was in an argument.

"Well maybe that's the problem," Elena said back to the man she was arguing with. What the hell Elena? That is not the reply when someone says I love you, even if you don't feel the same. At that moment I had never been happier to not be in a room as I had then. There was a silence and then they exchanged few more words and he left her leaving after him. Luckily they didn't see me. I went past the staircase and into the toilet. After, I had done my business I took some deep breaths. I just put my hands on the door handle when I heard a noise. It sounded like two people fighting. A loud thump happened which I guessed was someone falling and then a sickening crunch. Suddenly, I heard a lot of footsteps and some people talking, I realised the noise must have alerted all the people I was about to talk to individually.

Well, this just made things easier. I then opened the door and stepped out all conversation stopped as they realised they had an audience. I merely walked over to the staircase and went down towards the back of the house. I could feel them all watching me wondering if I saw them, as I had kept my gaze down pretending as if I was watching my steps. When I reached the last step I had understood that someone called Damon had snapped someone else called Kol's neck who was also a vampire and this Kol person was now on the ground temporarily dead. All of them had stayed silent and I realised they were hoping I hadn't seen the body as they didn't know I knew. So I calmly turned around without saying a word and went towards the body. I heard them all take in a breath and think a mile a minute. When I reached the body I bent down and snapped this Kol's person's neck back into place stood up and said all while looking at the body "Well that should make him come back to life earlier, wouldn't want the guests to notice him missing when Elijah gives his speech soon would we. Also, Damon do stop snapping people's neck's, especially tonight and especially when they like revenge."

They were all silent and then my lovely little sister whisper screamed: "Jeremy you told her."

"NO! I did not tell her and how the hell could I tell her about the speech when I didn't know it was happening" he whisper-shouted back.

"Well, you told her something as she knows about vampire" Elena replied.

I sighed quietly to myself, "Elena stop telling Jeremy off this instant he did not tell me anything, and even if he did it would have been sensible to as there are eight vamps at this ball. Now would you be quiet and wait for him to wake up and when he does Finn I must talk to you." I said effectively cutting her off and turned around smoothing out my dress. Suddenly, I was slammed into the wall by my waist and spun around to face the said person who I wanted to talk to 'Fuck sake' I thought.

"Who are you?" he snarled, I think.

"Valarie Gilbert and you are Finn Mikaelson original vampire and seen as I snapped you brother's neck back into place I think you should let go of me," I said looking up into his eyes.

He saw my eyes and stepped back.

"You are b-" Finn started

"Yes," I snapped cutting him off, "but now I must talk to you first before I talk to any of the rest of you which will probably be after this ball maybe at our house, oh and if your brother doesn't wake up soon do move him wouldn't want the party ruined by people seeing him come back to life" I continue when he stops.

I then walked into a room with him trailing behind. When he closed the door I turned around and lent on a table. I had unknown to him spelt it so no one could hear us.

"Okay so I know what you want to say but my siblings don't know. So please let me tell them and if you say it out loud other vamps will hear you ask them. Yes, it is new and no I haven't told them you will find out why later. But I need to tell you something important first so can you listen" I told him.

"Yes I can listen and no I won't say anything about it yet" Finn replied.

"Good, okay I will explain how I know later but all you need to know for now is. Sage is alive your mother lied and by letting her kill you it will kill any vampires in your bloodline. And if you and your siblings are linked then all their bloodlines die with them. So all vampires die not just all of you, and your mother knows this. She is planning on putting Elena's blood into the champagne so please tell them not to drink any of it somehow. A text would be easy. After the party come to our house and I will explain." I rambled to him.

He was quiet for a moment and then replied: "Okay I do not know how you know this but the fact you have proven you know things even I didn't know I believe Sage is alive, my only request is you stop my mother and bring Sage to me when you can".

I blinked "Wow that was easier than I thought it would be," I admit. "Now lets go make sure they haven't killed each other yet," I say laughing at the end. I quickly unspelled the door knowing otherwise he would feel it if he walked through and left the room to join the party with Finn leading.

 **A.N: I have gone through and corrected all the mistakes so if you have read it before it should make more sense now. I have corrected it on 14/11/2019 again as I knew there were more. I am going through to edit it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Chapter two, last time Finn and Valarie where leaving the room to go talk to the other's and get back to the ball.**

 **Val POV:** When I and Finn stepped back towards the group I didn't stop and just walked towards Kol's body while calling behind me, "Any conversations you wish to have will wait until after the party. Elena you and your guard dogs I will talk to tomorrow as I feel it will be too long a conversation to have tonight. Mikaelson's we will talk later tonight."

As I came to a stop by Kol he woke up and sat up with a start. I immediately took an earing out cut my wrist and offered it to him "Drink it will help your neck but just a little, I don't fancy passing out or dying due to blood loss". He didn't hesitate and immediately drank I didn't show any sign of pain. When I thought he had enough I tried to pull back but he wouldn't release so I smacked him up the side of the head and he released me, "Hey if someone offers some blood to heal you don't suck them dry, now come on we are missing the ball." I scold him. He was either feeling odd or shocked from me slapping him enough it hurt that he complied and walked me back to the ball to the shock of all the others.

When we got back to the main party I nodded my head in his direction and walked off to go find a drink or someone to talk to that would interest me. However, just as I was about to order a drink I hear the clinking of glass. I turned around and couldn't see them but could tell the originals where on the stairs. I think the one called Elijah said the speech which ended in finding someone to dance with so I went to look for Jere when someone came up behind me and lent down "Would you like this dance madame" the 'mysterious stranger' asked with his British accent. He thought he was so sneaky. "Why yes, Kol I would love to let's go" I replied without looking back and grabbed his hand and walked into the ballroom with everyone else.

"How did you know it was me and how do you know my name?" he asked.

"Oh, that's right when I explained we would have a discussion later tonight you were still unconscious, so as for your questions I will answer later. Now, let's dance in silence you never know what other nosy vamps are listening, hint other ones but out and concentrate on dancing," I replied to him as we got to our place on the dance floor. Then we started an old-fashioned waltz a bit faster than normal I think he wanted to see if I could keep up.

Then he spoke up into my ear as he was looking over my shoulder, "Well you must have done many things while I was unconscious as all my sibling's and the Salvatore's are looking at us, so I can't wait for the discussion" he teased.

I laughed "You have no idea". We didn't talk after that, we danced two more songs before we parted and he rushed off. Which was fine with me as I already knew what was going to happen in the meeting between my sister and Esther I decided to get a drink at the bar and hopefully find Jere. Just before reaching the bar Jere found me and didn't even question where I was going he knew. I ordered us both a glass of gin.

"Um, sis I am underage" he whispered to me.

I snorted "Three things, one when has that bothered you, two when has that bothered anyone in mystic falls and three trust me you will need it to deal with tonight". He laughs and accepts the drink. "I am going to stay here for another twenty minutes then go home so I am ready for when our guests arrive as it will probably be there as soon as they can after they realise I am gone. So any vamps listening please give me a reasonable amount of time to get home and out of this dress." I half told Jere and half told any vamps listening.

"Mind if I come with?" Jere asked.

I rolled my eyes "Mind, Jere your my ride I was telling you so you were aware we are leaving soon. Also, I am borrowing your clothes when we get back and we can pick up my stuff from the motel after they leave or before" I replied leaning against the bar.

He chuckled in reply "We can get it beforehand so I don't have to lose my clothes".

We then heard the clinking of glass and Esther started her speech, I hoped Finn had listened to me and convinced his siblings not to drink it either. The speech was the same as Elijah's but just had the death champagne at the end. Neither of us mentioned the elephant in the room and luckily El didn't turn up and we made our way home a little while later.

 **Finn's POV (Since Val and Kol went back to the dance):** We all stood there stunned as the elder Gilbert and Kol walked out towards the party. Them leaving all of our sights took us all out of our trance-like state. Suddenly they all rounded on me. "What did you to talk about?" "What happened?" "Why did you leave with her?" "What did she want?" they all spoke at once. I put up my hand to silence the questions and they stopped and waited for my answers.

"What we talked about will be discussed later as she wishes to talk to my siblings and me at a later time, you four will have to ask her to tell you these things herself as she made it clear none of you will be there while we are. We went in the room to talk surely your hearing helped with what about, I left with her because she asked to speak to me alone and I was in no danger and all she wanted to talk." I replied to all their questions.

"No obviously we didn't listen or should I say couldn't in or we would know what was said and wouldn't have asked, so how didn't we hear" drawled Bekah sarcasm and contempt nearly visible.

"I wonder why you couldn't hear us" I pondered aloud, "anyways siblings we need to talk and one of us will tell Kol later, come" I order them. I walked back into the room I was in minutes ago. I walked to the desk and found a pen and paper as I didn't want to chance someone hearing this conversation. My siblings understood what I was doing and stood silently while I wrote my message down. 'She gave me a warning mother is going to link us by using the champagne she will give us later to try and kill us. We must let her think it worked and pretend to drink it or she will get suspicious. Later we are to meet her at her house while her sister isn't there as she believes she is working with mother'. After they read it they nodded. We left after Niklaus taking the note to show to Kol then burn it. We got to the stairs while Elijah made his speech. I saw Niklaus put the note in Kol's hand and Kol read it then crush it, I knew he would know to burn it. I then found some random person to dance with. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kol dancing with the mysterious Gilbert. They were talking and I hear her warning. I then looked around and when my eyes settled on them again they both looked pensive which was rare on Kol. It made me wonder what else was said or if he was worried. When the song ended they carried on dancing into the next song without missing a beat, it looked natural which was hard to do when dancing with Kol and at that speed. I don't think they realised it, me and my siblings all stayed in there to keep an eye on her. After another song, they separated and she walked towards the bar meeting her brother on the way. They sat there talking and I took her message in and made sure to keep her in my vision so I knew when she left. My mother then made her speech and when the champagne was handed out it was pink blood or not I didn't know but I could smell it. As I raised my glass to pretend to drink so my mother was satisfied. A few moments later I got rid of the drink I then conversed with some people when I noticed the eldest and youngest Gilbert's leaving. I immediately excused myself and went to find my sibling's to tell them of her leaving. We all agreed to wait ten minutes and then leave one by one and go toward's the house together.

(This bit will jump POV a lot)

 **Val POV:** I and Jere quickly stopped at the motel got my bags and went back home. When we walked in the house when Jere asked "you sure about talking to them" I nodded, he sighed "fine as long as I get to be there because I want to know." I nodded again then I went to my room that was on the overhang at the back of the house and went into my on suite and showered. I was getting dressed when I heard Jere shout "Sis your guests are here do you want me to invite them in cause they are a bit dangerous" he yelled up the stairs I'm guessing from the door. "Yeah and besides isn't one of them already been invited in" I yelled back.

"I know that but five originals in one house it is risky I am not inviting them in you want them you invite them" he yelled back. I rolled my eyes. "just as sec" I said finding a top "sorry about your ears they probably didn't appreciate the yelling". I then started to go downstairs tying my hair and smiled at them. "Please, Kol, Niklaus, Rebekah and Finn come in. Elijah, I believe you where the one already invited in if not please come in and follow me I believe we should talk". With that, I walked into the Kitchen. "Drink anyone," I asked walking towards the cupboards.

"I will have tea sis," Jere said.

I snorted "okay I meant something stronger but sure baby bro anyone else we have Gin, bourbon, Scotch, tea, coffee, hot chocolate, blood or blood with something." I asked getting cups and glasses out. "I like her already," I think Kol said "I will have a scotch and blood my self darling," he said cheekily. "Bourbon", "Bourbon" "Scotch actually sis" "gin" "I am fine". They all replied. I got the drinks ready save Kol's "more Scotch or blood" I asked.

"Whatever you suggest also where will the blood come from," he asked. I laughed turned around with the Scotch, a glass and knife. I pored the scotch then cut my palm and put some blood in the glass and then turned to wrap my hands. I walked to the table and sat down took some of my own drink and then sighed deeply "Go on then start with the questions." I said. I immediately regretted it.

 **Elijah POV (when they arrive at the house):** The youngest Gilbert opened the door and visibly deflated. He had the conversation with his sister while I and my siblings waited on the porch I stayed there out of politeness I could have walked in. I and my siblings watched the Gilbert boy walk into the Kitchen and out of sight and heard the eldest Gilbert come towards the stairs and I could feel all of us be shocked by her which was hard to do to all of us at once. She came down in an oversized red flannel shirt rolled up sleeves with the top three buttons undone so we could see her red lacy strappy bra and some men's boxers that peaked out the bottom of the shirt. She tying up her wet curly hair into a bun.

"Damn if I wasn't straight" I heard Bekah mutter to low for her to hear us. Me, Kol, Klaus and Finn all whipped our heads round to look at her. When we turned back she was smiling at us and invited us in. We followed her to the kitchen where we got our drinks. All of us were shocked to silence when she cut her hand. When told to question unfortunately Kol was the only one that was out of his shock "If all of us had ordered blood what would you of done then" he asked.

"Kol" Finn hissed.

She then chocked out between laughs "Don't worry it was funny …... I am not sure …... maybe offer my neck" She chuckled. "Okay so maybe we should go around the table as you probably all have questions so two questions at a time, oldest to youngest. No arguments" she said. We all agreed.

 **Val POV:** "Well what is your name?" Finn started.

"Valarie sorry probably should have introduced myself earlier, now next question" I replied.

"Have you tried to contact her yet?" he asked I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Yes I have and she knows what it is about so she should be here by tomorrow evening" I replied.

"Now I believe Elijah you are next," I said taking another sip of the drink.

"Why did you try to keep us alive we haven't got along well with your siblings?" he asked.

"True but I am not my sister as my brother if he looked at it from someone else point of view would have seen it differently, as you were trying to be a family, break your curse and Elena could have saved Jenna if she didn't antagonise Damon. As we saw earlier it never ends well. Also, you don't deserve to die just because she doesn't want to give a pint of blood every now and then as that seems selfish. So I figured you want to survive so you would appreciate it and Finn deserved to know the love of his life was alive. Next question" I replied.

"Okay that's quite fair," he said I raised my glass in thanks.

"My other question is how did you know what she was planning?" He questioned.

"Well, that probably eliminates the other question unless they had others. And the answer is simple I have ways of finding out things that affect the balance. Your mother may think she threw this balance but really you all kept the balance it made the werewolves have something to hunt and fear when they were weak. They were getting to become a problem that's why all of you are immune to the bite. Now Klaus" I replied finishing my drink and going up to get another. As I got to the cupboard I was turned around and slammed into the counter. My face was gripped to look up "What are you and how did you know everything no riddles" Klaus said trying to compel me.

"You could have asked those questions and I would have answered them no need to be violent," I answered dryly. He stood back shocked. I turned back around to get my drink.

"How are you able to stop being compelled you aren't wearing vervain and I would have tasted it in my drink," Kol said I guess he came over while I was getting my drink. Suddenly someone started belly laughing.

"Finn what is so funny," Bekah asked tensely.

When he calmed himself down enough to talk he replied "I just forgot how oblivious you all were when you weren't looking. The reason she can't be compelled is quite obvious".

"Well maybe you should enlighten us Finn" Kol replied snarkily.

"May I enlighten them Valarie?" he asked, I nodded. "The reason she can't be compelled is quite obvious if you look at her eyes she is blind" he finishes.

"What" Jere yelled, "Since when and why didn't you tell me".

"Also, how can you see so well without a cane in new places," Kol asked. God, he was funny.

"Kol now really isn't the time" Elijah scolded.

I laughed. "No Elijah it is fine. Jere, I have been blind since about a month after mum and dad died I won't tell you how as it will make you sad. I didn't tell you because you had so much on your plate and Elena would have been unbearable so she doesn't know. Jenna didn't even know. Also, having a blind girl around when vampires just came to town doesn't help anyone. And Kol is gonna be one questions if so wait your turn, I need to answer your brother's question first." I replied.

"Okay, but we are having a serious talk later sis" he replied sternly.

I snorted "yes sir"

"Could you please answer my question" Klaus snapped out.

"I am a fairy and I know everything I need to know to keep the balance and your mother was disrupting the balance. Also when it comes to my family I wanted to know how they where so I made it my business to know things" I replied evenly going back to sit at the table.

"What fairy's don't exist," Klaus said.

"Oh yeah, your right they only are in movies and books just like vampires and werewolves right?" I asked with a smirk on my lips.

"You and I are going to get along great," Kol chuckled. I just raised my glass in response.

"Well I do believe Klaus asked his questions and that you are next Kol," I said after a moment of silence.

He capped his hands "Okay my two questions are how are you a fairy is it family or something else and the seeing thing?"

 **Bekah POV:** "Really Kol out of all the questions that is what you ask?" I ask my brother.

"What I want to know if baby Gilbert is going to sprout wings - wait do you even have wings wait no I want my other questions answered" my brother replied half to me half to the room in general.

"Will I get wings?" Baby Gilbert asked with a panic looked on his face.

"No you won't get wings and the reason to that is my answer to Kol's question. You aren't a fairy the way you become things like werewolves were it is born or vampires were it is a bite, a fairy is turned when a fairy decides to pass on, as that is the only time they die nothing can kill them, they chose someone to gain their powers and status. I was chosen by a high up fairy so I am quite strong, some of which helps me move around so well. So that Kol is how I became a fairy and can 'see' and no Jere, you won't get wings." she replied looking completely at ease.

"Rebekah, I believe it is your turn," she said turning to look at me. I won't lie that was a little unnerving as she knew where I was in the room.

"Right, um well what powers do you have if you don't mind asking if you can't or won't answer then can we see your wings and when did you become a fairy," I asked slightly cautious.

"What do you mean if she doesn't mind asking? she should tell us her powers she knows ours," Kol said whining most likely because he wanted to know what her powers where.

"I mean that maybe she can't tell us her powers due to rules of her kind or she doesn't feel comfortable just yet" I explained annoyed.

"Thank you for your thoughtfulness Bekah, and I can tell you but I have a feeling you want the other two questions asked more and we are going to go round the table a few times, so one of the others can ask if they want to know, which I have a feeling they will now you brought it up" she replied smiling. I had to admit she was nice.

"Well, I will explain when I became a fairy first as it will be quicker, it was about two weeks after I became blind the fairy who turned me saw something they liked and then changed me and explained everything. Now wings I can show but we have to go into the garden they are too big for in here," she said getting up at the end.

"Isn't that dangerous as someone can see them?" Klaus asked

"No I will set up a sort of illusion slash invisibility barrier around us all," she answered walking into the garden. She walked just into the garden and turned around to face us where we were at the door we where all watching as she started to unbutton her shirt a bit.

"Woah sis what are you doing?" baby Gilbert asked.

"Relax Jere, I have a bra on and I don't want my shirt ruined," she replied and with that, she took the shirt off over her head, when she dropped it on the ground we could see her six-pack and defined arms and legs better now. Her bra was the same shade of red as her top and lacy it also had straps crossing over her chest she had on some men's boxers and her eyes were closed and her foreheads scrunched in concentration.

When suddenly wings unfolded from her back and they were the most gorgeous wings I have ever seen they went out around seven foot wide on each side and eight foot high from the floor. I couldn't decide what colour they were as they seemed to be all of them. They had swirls all over it seemed to look like lace and silk at the same time. She opened her eyes "Tada. If you want you can come closer"

We all did so in a trance-like state we were in awe. "You can touch them but they are very sensitive so do be careful," she told us.

When we got to her we were hesitant so she fluttered them a bit and hit us all with them. After that, we all reached out and where everyone touched them they seemed to sparkle. After about five minutes she said, "I am glad you like them but it is getting a bit cold so why don't we do this again another day at your house as it is larger". We all jumped back at that as we all forgot she was only in a bra and boxers. We quickly stepped back while she retracted her wings, she turned around and on her back we same two markings on her back, I don't know what they where and by everyone's faces they didn't either, that looked like normal tattoo's "They are the marks that show a fairy's position and power they only make sense to fairy's so you won't understand them" she said. With that, she picked up her shirt and went back into the house. We all followed her in a daze.

"Now shall we continue with the questions and I won't be telling you my powers tonight maybe another as I have things to do and my darling sister will be home soon so Jere your two questions and then everybody gets to ask one question before I start on the other stuff again," she said.

So we did as told and Jeremy asked his questions 'Do fairy's blend into society? Yes, and No they have their own land but that is only used for meeting's or fairies that need a break and if really high up fairy's pass on' and 'Are you going to tell Elena all of this? Not at the moment I don't trust her so she will think I have been keeping an 'eye on you' so to say and that mum and dad told me of vampires and I didn't want to try and deal with being blind here' After that we all asked another question nothing important just trivial things. Such as why we hadn't heard or seen of her, apparently, doppelbitch didn't like her older sister and tried to erase her after a fight when she left. Once we had all asked a question she stated "Okay, back to business. Your mother just tried to kill you for her own fucked up reason's which are wrong so I am going to go with you and me and her are going to have a chat and then she won't be trying to kill you anymore either by me convincing or making her enabling to try to do so either by taking her powers, which I don't want to do, or killing her which I don't want to do either. But if it does come down to it I will".


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Chapter three this starts off where the other chapter ended.**

 **Val POV:** "Okay now I am going to go to my room and get changed and we can do this now because quite frankly I don't want to be around ... what do you call her Bekah ... as yes Dopplebitch. So give me a minute." I said to them all and went up to my room. I got up there and start to look through my closet when a thought comes to me "originals come here please as I don't want to yell in the house" I say aloud knowing they can hear me. They run up the stairs and stop at the barrier at my door.

"Spell I presume," Finn asks.

"You presume wrong, this part of the house was added on and none of you has been invited in" I explain. "Anyway, I asked you here because I wanted to ask if I could stay at your house as it is big, you are entertaining, I don't want to be around my sister, I need to talk to you all and lets face it you all want to know about my powers or something and I want to go clothes shopping with Bekah. So can I?" I continue.

"Yes," Bekah, Finn and Elijah

"If you don't harm us," Klaus

"If you show me a power," Kol.

I laugh. "Thanks, Bekah, Finn and Elijah although I feel you boys just feel in debt to me for helping you out and Bekah want's to go shopping. Klaus, I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me and yes Kol I will show you something watch" I replied. I then got my overnight bag and clicked my fingers all the pictures jewellery and any clothes I missed apart from what I was changing into went into my bag. "That was awesome," Kol said.

"Thanks. Now, catch your carrying," I say throwing my bag at one of them. "Okay let me get dressed and then we can go," I said. I walk into my wardrobe to get some dark blue skinny jeans and went back to my bed to get my white bodice lace up at the front top put it on along with brown boots and a brown leather jacket, "okay let's go" I said and walked out. When I came downstairs where they were waiting for me "Jere I will come chat tomorrow," I say at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay, see you later," he says giving me a hug.

I and the original's family walk out when we get to the curb they all stop I turn around "you all ran here didn't you?" I asked. They all said yes. "Fine just looks like one of you will have to give me a piggyback ... so which one of you boys will it be because one Bekha no offence but it will be more comfortable with them being taller and two I am not being carried in anyone's arms," I say annoyed slightly.

"Well, I don't actually know what a piggyback back is so not me. Brothers?" Finn said.

"Well I am not ruining Elijah's suit and I don't trust Kol not to do something so Klaus you are stuck with me," I said in aggravation.

"I would not do anything," Kol spluttered. I raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Okay so I might have been tempted," he answered under his breath.

"Okay well glad that is cleared up Klaus your gonna have to come to me as one, I don't know where you are or where I am going if we are going through the woods," I said. I felt someone come towards me.

"And why should I do that love?" he asked in a condescending tone.

"Well, hm let's see sweetheart: one I saved your ass, two your siblings are out, three let's admit you want to see what is gonna happen between me and your mum, four it is polite," I said ticking them off on my fingers in a sarcastic tone. "Now turn around and give me a lift or I will make you," I said crossing my arms. I hear his siblings snort in amusement. He complies and lifts me up and we are off.

 **Klaus POV:** I can see my siblings smirking at me for being told off by her.

"All of you stop smirking or so help me your asses will be so sore that even blood won't help," she says from behind me. They all sheepishly start running as well. It feels weird to have someone on my back as usually I am carrying them but it is more comfortable so I do prefer it. When we get closer to the house we all slow down to a stop outside the house. I let her down and she pats my head, "Good overgrown puppy," she says.

I growl at her so she flicks me on the nose, how she knew where it was I will never know, "Don't you growl at me it's impolite, and to think I was going to give you a treat for behaving so well," she says. I am shocked into silence along with the rest of my siblings before they start laughing (even Finn) and then abruptly stop and hold the back of their heads "don't laugh at him he is your brother. Insult him, God, I have so much to teach you, younger siblings annoy, older siblings tease learn" she says before walking towards the door and goes straight in then turns around "You coming".

"Well we can't say we will be bored anymore," Kol says walking to the door and putting her bag down. The rest of us followed suit and walked into the room to see her just waiting there for us. "Okay well your mother is in her room or office I cannot tell which, but that doesn't matter let's go" She said before walking up the stairs and straight into my mother's office with the ease I didn't expect she didn't make a wrong turn once she just makes me more curious the more I see. We get to the door and she enters the room without knocking we come in and see my mother reading her grimoire at her desk she seems shocked to see us all up here and looks curiously at Valarie.

"How may I help you my children and who is our guest I thought the party was over?" she asks us.

"Well, I am Valarie Gilbert the oldest Gilbert that you know nothing about as I am not talked about due to my sister who I believe you talked to tonight in this room didn't you? With a silencing spell to try and kill your children," Valarie says to mother looking completely relaxed and not at all worried that she basically threatened the original witch my mother looked shocked but slowly regained composure.

"How dare you come into my children's home and threaten me," my mother asked.

"But, I didn't I merely mentioned you talked to my sister after introducing my self as you asked. The fact you immediately thought I was accusing you of something means you feel you have done something accuse worthy so you are the one who accused yourself," Valarie retorted. "I do know that you spoke to my sister about linking all your children to kill them as you feel they are abominations after lying to Finn that his mate died. Now that again is not a threat but a statement," she continues.

"I did no such thing" our mother replies I can see she is nervous but also angry "You child know nothing now I demand you leave this house," she continued.

"You see I don't think I will leave as I am here to stay also you have no such power to make me leave as it is not your house it is your children's that is why not once have you said my or our house. As for the other part, you did do that and I do know that I know everything do you know how because I am surprised you haven't figured it out. I thought you where the original witch the powerful one I thought you would figure it out. Come on Esther surely you feel it, sense it heck maybe even see it. Or are you not that powerful after your nap," Valarie retorts not raising her voice once but somehow has the power to make her feel threatening. Her condescending tone annoys my mother but I can see she does now take a better look at her to try and figure it out.

Suddenly she goes pale "No," she whispers, "Your -"

"Yes I am so you should know better than to threaten me and you know I keep the balance. Your children don't alter the balance they level it they give someone to make sure the werewolves take over. So by you trying to kill all vampires, you are ruining the balance" Valarie replies steely.

"I am sorry I didn't know I will stop trying to kill them and live happily with my children please I beg you your-," My mother starts to plead with Valarie before she gets cut off. I can tell by the look on the others face they are just as confused.

"No, you won't I can hear your thoughts Esther or did you forget that particular power. Instead of meaning that you are thinking of how you can get rid of me which you know is not possible unless I chose it and you where then going to try and kill them anyway. So I am sorry but your need to say goodbye Esther" Valarie responds before stepping back.

"No, you can't do this to me" My mother starts to cry out. I and my siblings are shocked to see our mother reduced to tears. "Please my children don't let her kill me" she starts to be us, I go to say something but am cut off.

"No mother, you have tried to kill me and my siblings and caused many problems between us all of us even when we were human. You made Niklaus weaker so he wouldn't break his curse you told me Sage had died at one of their hands. You caused Kol to lose his magic you have caused us to much pain and you can't stop. We will not help you, mother, as you keep ruining our happiness and this is our chance for happiness." Finn says which shocks us all as he always loved mother most.

"Do any of you wish to say anything?" Valarie asks. We all shook our head apart from Bekah

"You may have birthed us but the moment your turned us you stopped being our mother as you saw us but did not see your children but monsters and tried to kill us since I may not have been happy with my brothers all of the time but my brothers have made me into the women I am today and I am proud to say I am nothing like you and hope I never will be. Goodbye Esther." Bekah says.

"Please, you can not do this if you do I will just come back from the other side" Esther tries to threaten.

Valarie laughs "No you won't because you're not going to the other side your going nowhere you had a good run goodbye, Esther." Before Esther can say anything Valarie holds up her hand and a white light envelops my mother and she falls to the ground lifeless and the light comes back but this time it is solid and all different colours and Valarie smashes it and it fades.

"I didn't really want to do that but she wasn't going to stop trying to kill you. You can dispose of her body however you like but if you want I can get rid of it for you" Valarie states after a moment of silence.

"I think we should burn her just to make sure she can't come back not that I doubt you but it would make me feel safer" Kol states.

"Fair enough," Valarie says nodding her head, "I have put a preservation spell on her and put her in one of the coffins downstairs for you to do what you like with," she says after waving her hand and mother's body disappearing.

"Now even though you have a lot of questions I think it would be best if you all go to sleep and we talk tomorrow. Also, just so you know I don't sleep but I promise not to go anywhere but where I have already been along with the kitchen and garden." Valarie says as she starts to walk out of the room. We all follow after her as she walks to the ballroom.

"Why do you not sleep?" Questioned Elijah "We will not harm you."

"No, you misunderstand I know you won't just it is because I can't physically unless my body is re-energising from doing something that takes a lot of power and I was already weak," Valarie says shaking her head. "So please go to sleep I will just be working on my powers and checking in on people if one of you could plug my phone in that would be helpful."

After she has her phone plugged in she pushes us out the room and up into our rooms and closes the ballroom door. She must of put a silencing spell up because we couldn't hear anything. I get curious and leave my room and go towards the stairs when all my siblings are suddenly by my side "All of you were curious as well, huh" Kol says in a whisper. We all nod and head down the stairs quietly. When we get outside the door we can see the light coming through but can't hear anything.

Finn was about to put his hand on the door when suddenly, "I know this is your house but snooping in inappropriate and I put up a silencing spell so you could sleep quicker now get your asses back in bed and stop worrying I am not planning on murdering you" We hear Valarie say through the door. We all look at each other surprised.

"She has a point why save us to then kills us," Bekah says. We all nod in agreement and go back to our rooms.

Five minutes later I hear her say, "Kol if you try to go in my bag I will make anything you put in your mouth for the next week taste like crap". I hear Kol walking back to his room grumbling. Soon after I go to sleep.

 **Kol POV:** When I woke up the next morning at seven I remembered about our guest so I used superspeed and got dressed. I quickly rushed to all my sibling's rooms and remind them about our guest which makes them move faster. I go downstairs to the kitchen and I immediately stop in my tracks because in the kitchen Valarie is laying the table while all around the food seems to be cooking itself and going to the table. "Well are you all gonna stand there or are you gonna eat?" She asks making me come out of my daze and realise my siblings are behind me. We all sit down cautiously. "Well if you guys are quiet all the time this is gonna be very boring and no I didn't poison the food so please enjoy and ask any questions you might have." She said plating up some food. So we all started plating up food.

"Valarie do you know when Sage will be here?" Finn asked.

"I do she will be here at ten tonight to give us time to talk," she replied nodding.

"Wait, Sage?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes mother lied to me and told me one of you killed her when in reality she has been looking for me all this time, that was the main reason I went along with mother because the love of my life was gone," Finn replied.

"I am sorry she did that but at least you get to see her now," Elijah said. Finn nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well I actually have a question about that yesterday you said Finn's mate I assume you mean Sage but what is with the mate?" I ask.

"Esther didn't tell you, wow .. well okay this is a big conversation so if your all finished we can go sit down somewhere comfortable," she says. We all agree and get up. Valarie waves her hand and all the plates start to go washing up.

"I don't know what room in the house we are going so I will follow," she said. I walk over to her and place her hand on my arm.

"I will guide you," I said. She laughs and walks with me. We go into the living room and sit down.

"Okay, so werewolves and vampires because of what you are have something in you that basically give you a warning signal when you find your mate. Everyone has a soulmate even humans they just can't tell. By being one of these you get told when you meet them. Everyone meets them once in their life but humans often screw it up. I have checked to see if any of you have met your soulmate and only Finn has and it was Sage. Before you ask no I don't know who yours are I can only check if you have met them and between two people," Valarie explains.

"Wait does that mean Klaus has two mates because he is both if so good luck brother," I quipped.

"Yeah well whoever has to put up with you needs luck as well," Val quipped at me. I was shocked while all my siblings laughed and she smirked.

"Okay, now joking aside you need to burn wickery bridge and it's sign because it is made of the same white oak that could kill you," she says.

 **A.N: I don't know if they have the white oak stake at this point but in this story, they haven't.**

We all leave and go burn the bridge down we all do different parts so it goes quicker I was about to leave since my siblings had gone after seeing it was all gone when I saw the sign was still there and remembered what Val said and went and burnt it down.

"What took you so long to get back Kol?" Finn asked.

"I was burning the sign," I answered.

"Good because it was made of the same wood," Val comments. "Now, Kol I have a question for you."

 **Val POV:** "When Finn said last night that you had your magic taken away did he mean you lost your magic turning into a vampire?" I questioned.

"Yes," Kol answered.

"Okay, well if you will escort me to the ballroom please," I ask him standing up. As we walk I can tell the other's are behind us to see what I was going to. We stopped in the middle of the room. "So I want to know if you want your magic back because if so I will give it to you, but know if I feel you are misusing your powers then I will take them away again," I said.

"Yes I want them back and I understand no abuse powers," he replied.

"You can't actually be serious, he won't listen to you," Bekah said.

"I have to agree Kol is a troublemaker," Finn said.

"I have to agree with Finn and Bekah on this, what do you think Klaus," Elijah asked.

"I can see the positive in it but I do think he will be reckless, but I also want to know if it's possible," Klaus replied.

"Wow, you guys have so much confidence in him you do realise you would have a warlock that would be able to do magic for you and not have to be threatened seen as Kol is very loyal to his family," I explained. "Anyways Kol place your palms against mine and you all need to shut up and step back," I said putting my hands up. We stayed like that for a while I had my eyes closed but even if I didn't I wouldn't have seen what happened but the wind picked up around the room and a flash of light come out of our hands and suddenly the wind stopped. I let go of Kol's hands and smiled.

"Well, that's fun the reason the reaction was so big is that you are so powerful so it will be run fun to train with you and swap information" I exclaimed practically beaming. I turned around to the rest of them. "Now what do you guys do around here when you aren't fighting with my sister and her band of puppets, or trying to save yourself from the next attack or in a box with a dagger in you," I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Chapter four.

Val POV: "Well we all have things we do I go shopping Finn will be catching up on things along with Kol when he isn't pranking, Klaus has been busy trying to break the curse but when he isn't plotting someone's demise he paints. Elija,h I don't know but it is usually cleaning up our mess" Bekah explained.

"Well, Kol your pranking will be easier to do now you have magic. Bekah do you have a piano in the house?" I asked.

"Yeah let me show you," she replied coming over to guide me. We left and walked down the corridor and she entered a room she lead me to the piano bench and I sat down and opened the lid.

"How are you -" Elijah started but I cut him off by playing Für Elise by Beethoven

"I may be blind but that doesn't mean I can't do things, I used to play before and I just had to find the starting note and my hands know how to play I just had to adjust sometimes so my lack of sight can't get in the way. Do any of you play?" I said.

"Not that well we never really kept up with it," one of them answered I was paying more attention to the piano. I finished up the song and turned around. "Well this has been lovely but my sister probably wants to talk to me but I am going to do it at the boarding house as it will save her having to relay the answers to the team," I said rolling my eyes.

"we are going to get along just fine," Bekah states with amusement clear in her tone.

I rose an eyebrow "Well I hope so you are my new shopping buddy and I have to trust you with what to buy and speaking of later can you help me organise my closet?" I ask.

"Sure," Bekah says excitedly.

"Well I have to go call my sister and get ready later," I say getting up. I walk out but just as I get past the door I say "Oh I do know the way but later if someone takes me around the house once and tell me where everything is just so I know the layout thanks." Then walk to my room and get ready. After a quick call with El and confirmation that we can meet and everyone she thinks needs to know will be there I go downstairs for a lift.

I enter the living room and ask "Okay who wants to annoy my sister by dropping me off at the boarding house as we all know the brothers will be watching?"

"Definitely me," Kol exclaims speeding to my arm

"Okay let's go," I say walking away from the others with a wave goodbye and Kol grabbing my arm. The ride to the boarding house was fun we joked around planning on what to do that could wind them up most and decided what we would do and also that he would wait nearby and when he heard the signal come to pick me up and take me back. When we got to the boarding house Kol sped around the car and got my door. He walked me up to the steps and knocked a few seconds later the door was opened.

"You must be Valarie, I am Damon Salvatore," he said in what was supposed to be a charming way but I could hear the curiousness in the tone and his thoughts wondering about Kol.

"Nice to meet you, thank you for the lift Kol I will see you later," I said answering his silent question.

"Okay see you later, bye darling," Kol said giving me a swift kiss on the cheek and rushing back to the car and driving off.

"I told him not to do that anyways let's get this show on the road and head in," I said. Damon stepped into the house to let me in and I came in waiting for him to start walking in the right direction so I could follow the sound of his thoughts. We walked down a corridor and into what felt like a spacious room.

"Val, it's so good to see you," a voice I recognised as Caroline said as she came and hugged me.

"Lovely to see you too Care how are you dealing with the whole vampire thing?" I asked ... silence met my question. I raised an eyebrow, "Did you really think I didn't know after yesterday at the ball where snapped Kol's neck back in place?" I asked shocked.

"Well we knew you knew we weren't sure if you knew about everyone also how aren't you compelled you didn't give into Finn last night?" someone asked it was a man by the fact I didn't recognise it and it was a man and guessed baby Salvatore.

"Yeah I know everything and apparently you are all just as unobservant as the originals as none of you has realised I am blind. And no I will not tell you how it happened as I don't want to go through telling the story," I answered. Everyone was silent for a short time until Care broke down so I went over and hugged her. "Really Ty your girlfriend is crying and you just sit there. Care ... Caroline, it's fine I have learned to live with it and I am fine don't cry we have to much to do," I said while holding her. After a few moments, she pulled herself together and I got up and sat on the other couch I think next to Bonnie and Matt. "How long?" El asked she didn't need to clarify I knew what she was asking.

"About two months after mum and dad died," I answered. Bonnie grabbed my hand and I quickly froze time before she could react and unfroze Bonnie.

"Woah," she whispered to herself.

"Bonnie," I started and she looked up and realised everyone was frozen and seemed to splutter "Bonnie I know you felt that because you are a witch but I don't want the others to know so I froze time so we could talk. To make it easier I am supernatural and no Elena and Jeremy are not as my ability is given not born. You can't tell the others as I don't trust them yet I am telling you as you found out and I think you deserve to know. I am asking you not to tell and if you do I will find out. I will not tell you what I am either," I finished quickly. She stayed silent for a moment.

"Okay I understand and besides it will nice for us to have our own little secret again," she answered.

"Good, now don't forget act normal," I replied and with a flourish of my hand time was unfroze.

"How do you get around so well without a dog or cane?" Damon asked.

"Damon!" Stefan exclaimed.

"It's quite alright Stefan your curious as well you just probably asked more tactfully," I laughed

"So the answer," Damon asked tiredly.

"Well, what's that thing you say ... oh yeah ... that's for me to know and you to dot dot dot," I smirked. "Now El you want to ask something I believe," I said.

"Yeah ... um ... not to be rude but why are you back and how long are you staying?" El asked quite coldly.

"Oh don't worry El I am not staying at home I am staying with the Mikealson's as I have business matters to discuss with them and the reason I am back is because well one Jeremy, two my business I have with the Mikealson's, three a holiday and four to stop you screwing up ... again," I replied just as coldly.

"What business do you have with the Mikealson's and how dare you judge me you haven't been here to know anything," she said and I could hear everyone else thinking she needed to calm. I didn't have the barriers up and had made my senses more alert to keep me safe, so I could tell she had stood up and taken a step closer. So I stood up as well.

"My business with that family is just that my business. And I judge you because I do know what has happened. I know you all made an original angry by daggering him twice. Tried to kill the hybrid during a ritual and once you survived are being touchy about giving one pint of blood a month which when you know where it is going isn't that bad. I also know last night you made a deal with Esther that would try and kill the Mikealson's but if one of them die their line of vampires dies. Which meant all of the vampires's in the world die, but I stopped that from happening so I do know what happened and you should be thanking me for not only saving Caroline but your two boy toys as well," I said stepping towards her. I suddenly hear her move towards me and I immediately know what she is going to do and before she can touch me I grab her wrist and look towards her eyes, hopefully, and say "Don't you dare because the main reason I judge is because not only didn't you call me but you forbid Jer from calling me and neither of you called me when Aunt Jenna died. So yes Elena I judge you because you have caused a lot of shit to happen. Also, try and hit me again and I won't just stop you I will react back." I said coldly. I release her wrist and step back. Suddenly there is a pulse of air and I am up against a wall with a hand around my neck.

"Don't talk to her like that," Damon said, ah it was him holding me trying to choke me but it didn't hurt so I didn't react.

"What right do you have to judge everything I said is true and you talk to your brother the same don't you. You torment him with blood when you're in a bad mood trying to make him a ripper or just piss him off. You killed his friend I think Lexi was her name. You kiss Katherine thinking it was Elena. You do anything for her. You treat your brother like crap I just spoke the truth. You are her boy toy's aren't you or did she not kiss you when she thought you were dying from a vampire bite." I say not once reacting to how he pushed at my neck with more and more force the angrier he got. When I finished his hand released me from shock, hatred, surprise I have no idea I couldn't see his face.

I turned to look at the rest of them " Yes everything I said was true just then. I see you all have thing's to talk about if you want me I am staying in the Mikealson mansion, Jer I would prefer for you to stay there with me but I will not force you to and I will see you later as my ride is here," and with that I walked out towards the front door where I knew Kol would be and I could tell the other's where coming behind me to see who my ride was.

"All finished darling?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the ride Kol," I replied.

"You're going out with Kol, that's the business you have with the family but he is a killer," my sister screeched. I sighed.

"No, I am not going out with Kol he calls everyone darling. My business is something else and even if I was that is your argument really, you do realise that both your boyfriend's in the last year have killed more people than Kol has in the last 50. Also, you just tried to kill all of his family and on some of them it was your second attempt" I said getting into the car Kol had taken me too. "Bye, everyone." With that Kol drove off.

"So what is the business that you have with my family and I?" Kol asked.

"Oh, I don't just that was my excuse for staying at your house because I thought to say your a bitch and I don't like you weren't a good thing to say and it didn't go with the rest of what I was saying," I replied.

"Oh, okay. Anything noteworthy happen," he asked.

"Well they know I am blind, Bonnie knows I am something, Elena tried to slap me and I caught it left them a bit stunned that did and I ranted at the eldest Salvatore while he held me up in the air in a choke hold against a wall and didn't show any pain. So basically I left them shocked," I replied a little smirk playing across my lips. Kol's response was to laugh aloud.

"But your throats okay right? Don't want blood to heal it faster?" he questioned I could hear from his voice he was worried.

"Yeah I am fine it just tingles like when you need to cough also never give me blood it doesn't agree with me and makes me violently ill," I replied.

"Got it no blood," he said and I feel like he was nodding but wasn't sure. We suddenly came to a stop and just as I opened my door Kol pulled me into his arms and ran me into the house using vamp speed making me laugh and dumped me on the sofa. All the others came into the room while Kol and I were laughing.

"So how did it go seeing dopplebitch and others," Bekah asked.

"Dopplebitch was fine taught her a lesson and the others where there they didn't get time to ask much. Also, I said if they need me to come here mainly because I knew the likeness of that happening is not high. Also, I invited my brother to stay as I can see he doesn't like many of the things Elena does. He didn't want to try and kill Klaus as others would die also when he found out about last night he was pissed as he thinks Elena should just give you the blood as it is like donating blood. Oh and lastly she accused me and Kol of dating which was hilarious," I replied.

"It isn't that funny," Kol said.

"Is he pouting?" I asked.

"Yes, he is," Elijah replied with a chuckle.

"It is because if you think about it you have a soulmate which you would have figured out is me by now so why would I try," I replied.

"How do you figure out who your soulmate is?" Kol asked.

"Well, it is different for some people. Most don't realise what it is they just feel complete around them as soon as they meet. Others feel something after time and some figure it out through eye contact. I think it takes werewolves seconds and vampires around maybe a week, but because the fact neither I nor Kol felt sad when I laughed at the idea of dating that confirms it." I explained while all of them sat.

"Well that's great half of me will know immediately and a half could take a week fun knowing me it will take longer in spite," Klaus said. I turned to face his direction.

"I don't think so I think because of your vampire side it could take longer but your wolf will speed up the process. But even so, it could take a while for anyone because even if their vampire or wolf recognise it they might not actually fully recognise it. So you could take around three days or two weeks but the more time you spend with a person the quicker it will be," I explained.

"Right, okay so anyone I get a feeling around spend time with them," he repeated. I nodded. "Okay, well I am going to go paint or draw," Klaus said.

I got up and smiled "can I come I love art and I can actually see your and I haven't drawn in a while," I said quickly from excitement.

"Um ... Val ... how are you going to see Niklaus' paintings," Finn asked hesitantly.

"Oh right, well if I use my hands it gives me a mental image like when I meet new people I sometimes 'see' them and draw them to ask if it is similar apparently I always get it perfect," I say. "Now come on Klaus show me your art," I say walking towards the door, when I come up short "I just realise I have no idea what any of you look like, so can I draw one of you?" I ask.

"Why don't you draw Niklaus he will be in the room already so it will be convenient," Elijah said sounding amused.

"Only if that is okay with you Klaus," I say.

"Yes... I suppose that will be fine," he says. I nod and he walks me to his art room. As I walk in the room I immediately can smell all the art supplies. It is great.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Chapter 5. This will again start where the last one ended.

Klaus POV: I watched as Valarie's face lit up as we entered the room. I watched her slowly walk into the room. she turned to face me "Can I look at some of your paintings before we start?" she asked. I hesitated wondering what painting to show her. "Oh wait only if it is okay with you for me to run my hands across them," she said suddenly jerking me through my thoughts.

I chuckled "Yeah that's fine I was just wondering what to show you," I answered. Then I knew what to show her. I walked over and grabbed her elbow and brought her towards a painting I had done of the horse I showed Caroline at one point last night before leaving. I brought her hand to the canvas. I watched as she slowly traced her fingers across the painting she would often go over certain places again. When she brought her hands down and faced me she was smiling so wide I thought her face would crack.

"It is beautiful, the strokes are so precise I can picture the horse in my mind. Also, who is it for?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I can tell by the fact that it is new it is most likely for someone usually people don't do a horse for themselves in the situations you have been in recently. You obviously did this either while I was at my sister's or before. So who is it for?" she explained.

"Caroline," I answered with a sigh.

"Oh okay she is a nice girl, I am friends with her actually but you know she is with Tyler right?" she questioned.

"Yeah I just think we could be - wait can you do the test for me and Caroline?" I asked. Part of me wanted it and another part didn't, so I think I knew the answer.

"Sure," she replied with a shrug, "One way to find out is I just need your hand and for you to think about her." I did as instructed and after a few seconds, she let go.

"I'm sorry Klaus your not mates with her," she said softly.

"It's okay I didn't think we were after I asked but thanks anyway," I said.

"Do you own the horse or is it a memory?" she asked after a few moments I could tell she was changing the subject but appreciated it.

"It is our horse maybe you can go see it one day," I suggested.

"That sound's wonderful I love horses they are very entertaining animals," she smiled.

"Yes, they are," I answered lightly.

"nearly as smart as you dog's," she quipped. I scowled. "Joking obviously. Now let's stop talking and do some art I have held you up long enough and I still need to 'see' your face," she said. So I took her over to the sofa in the room and sat down next to her. She nodded her head in thanks and slowly brought her hands up my arms to my shoulders to my face. She started at my neck and slowly traced her fingers to my jaw. Her touch was light and slow so she didn't miss anything. While she inspected my face I couldn't help but take in her face as well I was staring right at it. She has a button nose with a small layering of freckles and defined cheekbones. Her lips are plump but not overly so they matched her face and her jaw was defined but not overly so. Her eyes are blue but near the iris, they are brown and had the milky look to thew that signified she was blind. Her eyebrows are the same dark brown as her hair. She was by my forehead at this point and was lowering her hands to my eyebrows as she went around the edge working inwards I realised. She went over the slowly as if grooming them her hands went around my eyes witched I closed in case she slipped. She went over them and then down my nose and across my lips. She made her way to my ears then hair. Her lips twitched in amusement as her hands got to my hair I quirked an eyebrow then heard her mumble "curly a challenge" she sounded amused so I left it alone as I knew she didn't mean it as an insult as her hair was curly not as wild as mine but noticeable. Her hands felt good and she must have noticed as she suddenly spoke, "Yeah, I am actually giving you a small head massage as you seemed tense and I was already in your hair." I nodded in acknowledgement. She soon stopped.

"Well, what is the judgement," I asked.

"Well I can't deny you have the rugged charm going for you but can I have some paper and a pencil please and I will stay here and draw," She replied. I quickly got her a pad and pencil. I wondered whether to draw or paint.

"What are you going to do?" she asked

"Not sure, I don't know whether to paint or draw what I want to do," I answered.

"Do both paint and while you wait for it to dry or layers to dry draw it," she answered already starting her drawing. So I did as was told and started a painting of the forest.

We continued for a long time in silence it was about two o'clock when I finished, we had been going for three hours. When I turned around Valarie was drawing.

"Valarie -," I said softly trying not to startle her.

"Val I told you that," she interrupted not even stopping in her drawing.

"Sorry, Val, I am done with the painting I will draw something later but you are welcome to stay in here," I tell her while packing up my stuff so it is organised.

"No, I will be ready by the time you finish cleaning I am nearly done," she replied. I nodded even though she couldn't see me and carried on cleaning when I was finished I turned around to see her standing by the door with the sketchbook under her arm and pencil behind her ear. "Can you take me to the living room, please? I want to draw one of your siblings" she asked.

"What I don't get to see your drawing of me," I asked jokingly.

"I will show you in the living room," she answered. So I went towards her and walked her to the living room.

"I should know my way from the living to that room by now," she said sitting down.

"Can you all come in the living room I want to show you my drawing and draw one of you," she said not raising her voice as she knew we could all hear. I could hear my siblings bickering while on the way of who gets to be next and had to stifle my laughter at them. When they came in the room they where all glaring at each other.

"Well as you were all arguing about who get's to go next why don't I just 'see' you all and do it in any order," Val suggested using quotation marks around see.

"How did you hear them arguing? They were talking normally and I only heard because of my enhanced hearing" I asked.

"I have enhanced hearing as well," she smirked.

"So you hear when we have little conversations under our breath?" Kol grinned evilly. Why I don't know. She nodded in confirmation.

"So you heard what our dearest Bekah said when we were at your house and you came down the stairs," he asked smirking. I had forgotten about that I turned to Bekah and she looked horrified. Oh, this was fun.

"Yeah, but don't feel bad Bekah at that point I could hear your brothers thought's and they were along the same lines and I only heard them because they were so loud. Also, I have had a girl on girl experiences so don't feel too bad," Val said with a curve of her lips.

Well, that was a very arousing thought my mind was doing wonders with that image and I guess the others were thinking about it as well.

"Ew can you all stop I had my barriers up and I still heard most of your thoughts just now," she cringed. We all looked very ashamed and horrified before she started laughing. "I didn't actually but I guessed due to the silence and I think I was right as you are all quite. Now one of you come here and Klaus move so I can 'see' them and you can look at what I drew while I am 'seeing'," she said handing me the sketchbook. So I did as asked and walked towards my siblings while Bekah moved towards Val. I opened it in front of me so all my brothers could see. It was amazing it looked exactly like me. It wasn't in colours as she had don't it with a pencil and the details of the eyes were off a little but it was expected as she couldn't see them. But she got everything even the faint scar above my eyebrow that no-one can spot. I and my siblings were just staring at it. I could see a drawing through the page so I turned the page and saw a replica of the horse I showed her earlier again not in colour but it was exactly the same. I was amazed at her skill.

"V they are amazing," Kol said.

"Thanks, but I need it back now to draw Bekah and after she is going to show me the house and my room so I will draw the rest of you tomorrow, as later Sage will be here for us all to settle in," she said holding her hand out expectantly. I gave her back the sketchbook.

"Well I have things to do so see you when Sage get's here," I said and left.

Val POV:

Once all the other boys have left I got started on the drawing of Bekah while we were talking I asked her what different time periods were like and she told me all about the fashions and how women were treated, but she did tell me funny stories from the time. Also some embarrassing one of her family. We talked about clothes and what she thought would suit me. She also said that she had arranged my clothes in a wardrobe. I then remembered that I needed to either send more clothes over or go shopping. Bekah and I bonded really well and were organising a movie night when I was done. I showed it to her and she loved it. I was happy as it meant I knew what she looked like She took me to my room and showed me my wardrobe and the layout after that she walked me around the house showing me everything. After that, we went to the kitchen where we made dinner well I used magic for most of it just because Bekah wanted to see some. We were in the middle of setting the table when I went and got another plate and put it on the table and walked to the door. I walked to the door and opened it up and opened my arms.

"Sage it is lovely to 'see' you again now come give your bestie a hug," I said smirking. Sage squealed and rushed to my arms. We stood there for a minute before I released her and said "Finn come downstairs and welcome your mate." Stepping back a few steps I heard a whoosh and felt someone in front of me and knew it was Finn. It was silent for a moment so I walked back to the kitchen and continued preparing dinner when it was done I called out a little louder than normal "Well dinner is ready so stop tonsil table tennis and get in here to eat something. Figures you would get here in time for dinner Sage."

All the others came into the room and sat down Sage sat down next to me and nudged me in the side "you didn't tell me you were staying with them as well," she accused.

"Sorry I was busy I was saving their ass twice and then I drew Klaus and B so I just forgot because when I called you I wasn't staying here yet," I answered.

"B?" she questioned.

"Yeah, my other bestie Bekah you know your mate's sister," I said.

"I know Bekah I was questioning the nickname why not R?" she questioned.

"Everyone who she likes calls her Bekah so it made sense. Now how are you?" I asked.

"Sorry but I think we all missed something here. Val, you are friends with Sage?" Elijah asked.

"Yeah, we met about six months ago when I was away on business for my work," I answered "And we became fast friends and we constantly talked. I recognised that she a vampire and she told me her history and how she was searching for Finn and when I heard that his brother was in town we decided that she would be close by and I would tell her if Finn was here." I explained.

"Where did you guys meet?" Finn asked.

"New York I live there and Val was there on business. We met in a coffee shop turn out we like it the same and had our coffee's together and the rest is history," Sage explained.

"What business did you have in New York?" Elijah questioned.

"Oh I was just buying out a partner in my business as they didn't have majority shares but enough they could influence decisions," I explained taking a sip of wine.

"You have your own business?" Kol asked shocked.

"What do you think I couldn't have my own business?" I asked him the corner of my lips tugging up to a smile.

"No, no that's not it I was just surprised you are so young," he explained.

"It's fine Kol many people don't believe me when I tell them I own a restaurant and wanted to add a bakery next door for the daytime as I knew I could be there at night and do magic to prepare it. But my ex-business partner didn't think it was a good idea. So I bought him out," I responded going back to my dinner.

"Why didn't he think it was a good idea?" Klaus questioned.

"He thought because I was blind I wouldn't be able to handle it, the asshole," I explained with a scowl, "I mean I understand that it is a little risky but he has literally seen me cook in that kitchen in the middle of a dinner rush even after I became blind,".

"Well you have brought him out now so you can open the bakery, I know everyone loves your cooking," Sage said trying to soothe me.

After that, we all finished dinner having conversation mostly Sage telling us all a little about her life and what she has done. I was fleeting around the kitchen getting dessert while the others were at the table conversing when Sage said "Well I will stay with you guys if that is okay but I will probably go visit Val every now and then."

"Wait, you won't be staying with us," Bekah asked me.

"I didn't say that but most likely no I only have another week before I am leaving I do have a business you know," I teased half serious.

"I know I just got caught up," she answered.

"Actually I have been meaning to ask why are you staying here I mean surely you realise a pint of my sister's blood and well now you can get Kol to just do a duplicate spell or something similar and leave," I asked them all.

"Well now that you have solved my problem love, I will probably leave," Klaus said happily.

"Okay, well I am only staying the week because I need to explain to Jer about the hunters as he will become one soon most likely as one is on its way and he needs to know to kill a vampire and to stop Silas by destroying the cure as it makes you age and kills you," I explained.

"Silas!" Kol screeched.

"Don't worry Kol I have the situation handled," I soothed. I heard him take a breath then woosh to me.

"We need to destroy it now," he said tensely. I nodded.

"Okay, Kol and I will be gone for about three hours and will then be back. None of you can come as you will distract me with your presence. I will get Kol to message you before we teleport back into the entrance hall. Stay up if you want but we will be fine. Also, Finn and Sage if you can wait that long I will put a silencing spell around your room," I winked at them and before Sage could chuck the fork she was holding at me, I teleported away grabbing Kol first.

Kol POV: I felt Val grab my arm and then it was black for a few seconds when I felt Val release me and I fell to the forest floor and felt like I was going to throw up if I could. I stood up to see Val walking around with a serious look on her face.

"Okay, we are setting ground rules. I know the layout of this place like the back of my hand. I know exactly what I am doing and I need you to follow my instructions to the letter. Don't question just do. If you argue there is a risk everything could go wrong and Silas survive. We are going to have to get an animal and collect its blood and pour it on his hands they will absorb the blood so we can move the cure. We will put some blood down his throat it will wake him but we will chain him down and before he can move and pour the cure down his throat. I will send him to the other side. He will be there and never return as he is immortal. It sounds easy but I will need to close off your mind from his tricks. Mine he can't get into and I will be able to tell who is who no matter what so even if he makes himself look like you I will know. You will need to trust me a lot more then you should. Now, I will put the location of the cave in your mind and you will speed us there as I don't want to teleport in case it ruins something," she says. She comes towards me and holds out her hand. I give mine to her and after a few seconds, I have the location in my mind.

"I can agree to that. Let's get the animal blood and then we can start. I will get the animal and then come back," I say I see her nod and I speed of not a moment later. I catch a rabbit and deer as it was quicker to catch something big and get blood then go after something small that takes to long. When I come back to Val she is sitting on the floor and looks to be meditating so I cough to get her attention. She waves her hand and in front of her, a bottle and a big funnel appear.

"Could you drain them into this please?" she asks but it felt more of a demand. I decided it would be quicker to do it with magic so I took the funnel enlarged it and put the deer's neck over the side and punctures it with my teeth and let it bleed out the rabbit I held up. I could see Val smiling I am guessing she knew what I did. After a few minutes, the deer is finally dry. I picked up the funnel and put the lid on the bottle. Val stood and I went over to her and she climbed on my back. I looked in my mind for the location of the cave and sped us there. When we stopped Val slid off and put her hand out for the bottle I gave it to her and she Dipped her finger in and put it on her palm. She placed her palm on the floor and closed her eyes. I saw a flash of light and the floor opened up to shoe a hole.

"There's a hole isn't there?" she asked.

"Yeah and it looks deep," I said glancing down the hole. She sighed and waved her hand in a few patterns and looked to be concentrating. Slowly a staircase seemed to be being built up to us. When they got to us Val started walking down and I followed her down. When we got to the bottom Val didn't stop she just carried on walking she knew the way perfectly. We got to a small cave and we could see Silas' corpse on a alter of some kind. She walked over to him and waved me closer. She took the bottle and opened it.

"We don't need much blood so have two mouthfuls before we start for a booster," she said extending it. I did as told.

"Okay, well I can't see his hands so I need you to pour about a teaspoon worth of blood onto his hands and while I rub it in a bit have another mouthful. When that is done help me get it from his grip and we open it. You will guide my hands to his mouth. You will pour a few sips in his mouth and then pour the cure I will be holding, in him and then we will burn him and rip his heart out before and burn it separately. You will set him alight and I will keep the flames contained," she explained. We did as she said.

"Okay, now we collect the ashes and put them all over the globe. Some will go into the lake here. Some in Mystic Falls and then one part I will vanish and others will be put elsewhere. Just to be safe. Separate them into different bottles so we are safe. We left with all the bottles and headed to the lake. Val told me to text the others to tell them we were coming. Val had just finished pouring the ashes in the lake when I heard a noise and turned around. There was a man with a bow and arrow trained on us. Val turned around slowly so not to startle him and took my hand 'Don't move Kol I am going to give him a message then make us go back' Val's voice said in my mind.

"Calm yourself, hunter, we are not here to wake but kill him," she said calmly.

"How do I know this?" he questioned pulling the string on his bow back.

"Because I am the person who keeps the peace and I would not wish him on anyone," she answered.

"Trouble is I don't believe you," he said and shot the arrow. I knew Val heard it and a few moments later there was the blackness I connected to teleporting. When I came through I saw all my siblings and Sage looking scared.

"IT's fine we got rid of him," I said trying to soothe them. When their faces still hadn't changed I turned to ask Val if she knew what was wrong when I realised that she had the arrow in her heart and was bleeding before he could react everyone was at his side. Klaus grabbed Valarie and brought her to a guest bedroom as it was closer he laid her down and while pulling out the arrow bit down on his wrist. It took me seconds after that to push him away.

"NO, no fuck spit it out Val come on spit it out," I cried.

"Kol what are you doing we need to heal her," Bekah asked trying to put her own arm in Vals mouth. I shoved her away.

"NO, she told me the other day that it doesn't heal her it makes it worse. We know it won't kill her but I don't know what it will do," I explained.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Chapter 6. I am new to this so only just realised that people have left reviews. Thank you for the compliments and no I haven't got an actress for her I can't think of anyone suggestions are welcome and she knows about vampires from her parents as they trained her. She learnt about the Mickelson's through the link with the fairy who gave her, her powers as she gets every thought they have ever had and she knew about what happened in Mystic Falls through her powers and talking to people like Bonnie or Caroline and she was also friends with Lexi. But it is mainly her powers.**

Elijah POV: After Kol said that we all stayed to keep watch over our new guardian angel or should I say fairy. About ten minuet's later Valarie started groaning and suddenly threw up all of the blood she could have been given and more. Rebekah went and got a cloth to wipe her face while Finn rushed her to a new bed as this one was ruined. We all went with them. Once Rebekah had washed her face we realised she was awake.

"thanks, guys," she said weakly.

"Valarie I am sorry I didn't know if Kol hadn't of moved me," Klaus said to her looking ashamed.

"Klaus shut up because it isn't the first time this has happened Sage made the same mistake and many more have. Also, it isn't like I will die. Now, this won't be fun to watch I will get hot and cold flashes and then I will relieve some very bad memories for me I will be in a lot of pain so brace yourselves, don't try to intervene as it will hurt you," Val explained "Klaus another thing I told you to call me Val."

"Is there anything we can do?" Rebekah asked worried about her new friend.

"No, just make sure there is a lot of food for breakfast as I will be hungry and maybe have a bubble bath ready Kol can keep it warm with a spell. I will be up in the morning or near the afternoon," she said.

We all agreed. We stayed by her side while Kol explained everything they did while they were gone to say we were surprised was an understatement. After that, we just talked about the things we were talking about before they left. About an hour later Valarie started groaning and moving. We all went to her bedside.

"It's happening now her injury has healed she is being put through the memories," Sage explained.

"Why?" Finn questioned.

"She doesn't know and when she looked she wouldn't explain to me why but she said it had to do with taking blood from vampires who hadn't found their mate. That sharing blood is something that is personal and intimate and she shouldn't take from someone unmated as the ones who have found their mate and done the mating would have been doing it just to help her and there wouldn't be any intimacy," she explained.

"So if Finn had given blood she wouldn't have been going through any of this?" I asked.

"No, she would because Finn and I haven't actually claimed each other yet, but even if we had she still feels the pain she doesn't have to go through the emotional side as it is a way to show what their mate would have felt," Sage said shaking her head. Just then Valarie began crying out in pain and thrashed around.

"How long does it last," Rebekah asked with tears in her eyes.

"Only about ten minutes but then she is physically exhausted this is one of the only other times she sleeps. She will wake by morning as it was such a small amount, also as it was Klaus' blood so it was part werewolf it probably made it easier than if one of us did it," she said smiling at Klaus slightly, who I could tell looked relieved at that.

"Do you know what she is remembering?" Kol asked looking sad.

"I never asked but I figured one was how she became blind, but I know she experiences something else because she is always jumpier after and when how she became blind comes up it doesn't affect her at all. But I do know she can see what is happening as all of it happened before she lost her sight," Sage explained looking sad.

Suddenly, Valarie stopped crying and thrashing around. Sage looked thoughtful "She was screaming for less time," she murmured even though we could all hear her.

"Looks like you being the one to give her blood makes it take less time as well Klaus," she said going to the bathroom and starting a bath.

When she came back in she asked Kol to put a heat charm on the bath itself. Just as Kol finished Valarie rose in the air. Sage then looked shocked.

"Everyone out now, go," she said hurrying us out of the bedroom and into the hall with the door closed.

"What? Why?" Kol asked.

"Because Val told me if she ever does that to leave the room as we could die or well you lot could be injured and in pain. Basically, anyone in the room feels any pain she has ever felt. It usually only happens when she sleeps it has never happened before but I guess her fairy side was either on edge or she hasn't slept in a while as she said that also a reason for it. But once we see the light it has passed and we can go in," Sage explained.

We were all silent after that trying to process it all. I decided we should all sit down and talk to her more about these things. When we saw the light coming through under the door. After the light disappeared we all stayed outside just to be sure and then went in to find Valarie on the bed with her wings out. Sage told us she wouldn't wake until morning and we should get some sleep. So we all went to bed all silently agreeing to wake up early. By the time I got to bed, it was midnight.

Bekah's POV: When I woke up the next day I immediately went to Valarie and saw she was in the bath.

"Val, do you need anything?" I asked.

"Yeah, if you don't mind can you get me some really baggy clothes something like what I wore at mine please, then I will come down and eat," she said. I smirked.

"No, problem. I will bring them back and see if anyone started dinner," I said. I quickly rushed downstairs and saw everyone else there.

"Just so you know she is up and she asked me to bring her some clothes and then she will come to eat," I explained they all nodded. I quickly went upstairs and into Elijah's room and stole one of his shirts then went to mine and got some booty shorts that were the same colour as the white shirt but got a black bra that you could see through the shirt. I went into the bathroom and gave her the clothes telling her what they were and the plan. She laughed and agreed. Once I gave her the clothes I left and went downstairs to wait. It didn't take long as a few minutes later Valarie walked into the room with wet hair out of the towel that made her look even better with the top two buttons undone that showed just enough cleavage. I swear I could see all my brothers, bar Finn as he has Sage, drooling and heard Kol mutter lowly I had to really listen "Fuck me." I was shaking with laughter from their reactions but pulled myself together "Oh your seat is at the head of the table Val," I said to her. She nodded her head in reply and went over to her seat and began eating the food on the plate Sage had made it as she knew what she liked. It was some crepes with chocolate sauce with strawberries (A.N: Amazing btw). When she put the first mouthful in she moaned in delight. I swear Kol and Klaus were going to explode, Elijah had control over himself by now although I could tell it was a struggle and I knew just what to do.

"I hope the clothes are okay Val I didn't have a shirt like that and I knew you wanted one so I just took one of Elijah's as he had plenty," I said sounding thoughtful. Bingo Elijah had lost it, it might not be obvious but he swallowed hard when I said that and I could see he was breathing quicker.

"No, it's fine B. Thanks for your worry, but I might need to steal more of his shirts maybe even a few of Kol's and Klaus' as well because I mean I can't take all of Elijah's and Finn will have Sage stealing his," she jokes. This is going perfectly. "Oh thank you all for last night and yeah, the reason it was quicker was, in fact, Klaus being half werewolf. Once Sage and Finn claim each other it would still bring me pain but I wouldn't go through the memories," she says giving a smile at Klaus.

"How do they claim each other?" I ask.

"Oh, um, well when they have sex just before or during when they are climaxing they have to bite each other and drink a little or each other's blood and the mark will stay there for true mates, usually it is on the neck so other vampires know they are claimed. But yeah sharing blood during climax," she said with a wink in my direction. I think the wink broke my brothers as they all rose to their feet at the same time.

"Uh, we need some blood we haven't drunk in a while and all this talk of blood is getting to us," Kol says thinking quickly. I see Sage and Finn smirking at them.

"Oh, well you can have some of my blood if you want it makes you stronger, just don't take to much it becomes uncomfortable," Val said and rolls up her selves and unbuttons one more button and moves it to the side to show her collarbone and offers them up. But by doing so it showed her bra and in seeing it all my brothers rushed out of the room and house. I and Val immediately started laughing. "That was amazing Val they completely lost it," I say once I calm down. That is when Finn and Sage figure out what happened and chuckle. We finish our breakfast and Val goes upstairs to her room to change so she can paint and not ruin Elijah's shirt. She comes down in a shrunk version of Elijah's shirt that has paint all over it. I smirk and say "When Klaus comes back you might kill him."

She laughs "I don't know what you are talking about," she says faking innocence. I smile when she walks away into Klaus' art room which I guess is now both of their art room for now. A little while later my brothers come back and are obviously avoiding Val as Klaus doesn't even disappear to paint as she is still in there. At about eleven we hear a knock on the front door. I am the one that is made to open it and when I do it is baby Gilbert with a duffel bag. I invite him and as soon as we come into the living room he says "I am sorry for trying to kill you all or well mainly Klaus, my sister is right when I looked at it from your guy's views it isn't so bad. And she is being selfish as it is just donating blood. I would like to stay here a while if that's okay."

We all look shocked and once we all have a conversation he can't hear due to being human we agree to let him stay. He nods in thanks and is introduced to Sage.

"Not that I don't like your company but where is Val?" he asks.

"Oh, she is in the art room drawing or painting she has been in there for a while I will ask her to come here," I answer he nods.

"Rebekah do you want to go do that," he says looking at me oddly.

"I did I just said it loud in my head and hoped she heard," I said. We wait a minute and she doesn't come. Baby Gilbert gets an evil smirk on his face.

"Has she got headphones in?" he asks and I nod in confirmation, "Excellent come with me you will want to see this, well actually bring me with you to get her I want to see this," and gets off the couch.

I follow his lead and he waves to all of my siblings to come as well so they do. As we get closer to the door I realise I can't hear anything and notice baby Gilbert frowning.

"She has that silence thing up again," Kol says. We all nod in understanding as we get to the doors leading into the room. Baby Gilbert opens them slowly and we can tell the spell broke as we can hear her heartbeat and the brush against the canvas but most surprisingly we can hear her singing a soft song. (A.N: google translate so might not be correct)

"Tenez-moi près et tenez-moi vite

Le sort magique que vous avez lancé

C'est La Vie En Rose

Quand tu m'embrasses, le ciel soupire

Et même si je ferme les yeux

Je vois La Vie En Rose

Quand tu me presses à ton coeur

Je suis dans un monde à part

Un monde où les roses fleurissent

Et quand vous parlez ... les anges chantent d'en haut

Les mots quotidiens semblent ... se transformer en chansons d'amour

Donne Moi ton Coeur et ton âme

Et la vie sera toujours

La vie en rose".

When she was sone we were all standing there shocked she was amazing.

"Nice for you to stop by Jere," she said bringing us out of our shock.

"How did you know I was here?" he pouted.

"I heard your thoughts as soon as you entered the house," she said still painting which is when I looked at what she was painting, it was a painting of a beautiful waterfall. I was amazed.

"Oh, crap now I will never be able to scare you," baby Gilbert moaned.

"You never could, but I am guessing you wanted something seen as you wanted something," she said turning to clean up her paint.

"Well, I came to apologise to them all and stay here for a little bit Elena was doing my head in," he moaned. "Why is he back, why didn't she come back sooner, Why did she come back for you, How does she know everything," baby Gilbert mocks in a whinny voice and it makes us all laugh.

Val POV: "I'm so sorry you had to go through that," I said sarcastically. "But, I will be happy to spend time with you until I leave," I said sincerely turning to face him and starting to leave so I could go to the kitchen and wash my hands.

"What do you mean leave," Jere says grabbing my arm.

"Jere you know I own my own business I can't stay here forever. But you could always come with me and go to school there they have a good art school," I said taking back my arm and going to the kitchen.

"Really, you would bring me with you to New Orleans," he says excitedly. I was about to reply when all the Mikelson's arrive in the kitchen they must of not come with us to the kitchen.

"New Orleans that is where your restaurant is," Klaus asks in more of a demanding tone.

"Yes, why has the old King not gone back in a while?" I questioned mockingly.

"What do you mean old?" he growled.

"I mean when you ran from Mikeal he didn't kill Marcel he is still alive and he took your kingdom and rebuilt it and it is now his own, I mean I did have to guide him a little because when I got there he was on the verge of a rebellion led by the witches. But we became good friends he even looks after my restaurant while I am gone," I answer sitting down at the table.

"Marcel is alive?" he questions and I can hear the hope in his voice. So I decide to call him but I place a privacy spell so I can talk to him first. He picks up after the third ring.

"Val how is Mystic Falls and the Mikelson's on your way back from saving them yet?" he asked cheerfully but I could hear the hate in his voice.

"Not exactly, turns out that my sister and her gang of merry men were about to unleash hell on earth so I decided to step in and kill hell. But that is not what I called you for when they found out where I lived they were shocked. But when they found out you are alive they were hopeful. They didn't know you were alive Marcel. I looked into why and Mikel told them that he killed you and they believed him as he always killed who he got close to. Marcel, I can tell Klaus want's to talk to you but if you aren't ready that is fine. But I am coming back in a few days and they will probably come with me I thought you should know. Also, my brother is coming back so make up a room in the house for him and if you want the others as well. You are in their old house. I know you felt maybe feel betrayed but if they try will you," I said to him sounding sincere.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in Val. I'm not sure I can handle talking to them at the moment years of hate won't just go away. I mean they could have tried to look. But I know you are right as you can tell so if they come they will stay with me. I can't trust them as much as I used to for obvious reason's but hopefully, over time I will start. Yes your brother's room will be ready and restaurant is going well and the bakery is nearly all set up the ovens didn't fit so we extended the kitchen and got you the big ones as we were going to have to expand anyway," Marcel replied.

"Yay, I really wanted those ones, thank you," I squealed.

"So... how does Bekah look," Marcel asked.

"Black," I deadpanned.

"Right, right can't see her," Marcel replied.

"But I did draw her and she looks pretty and seen as your vampires and don't change in appearance she looks the same but she has got long hair if that makes a difference," I said.

"Thanks," he chuckled.

"Okay, I will let them know what you said and we will probably be there in a few days. You better not have hurt my baby while I was gone," I said seriously.

"No your baby is fine no one touched her," he said soothing me.

"Good, talk to you later Marc," I teased.

"You know I hate that name," he groaned.

"Yep but you love me so, bye," I replied cheekily and hung up, I put the barrier down chuckling. "He is upset, but he is willing to try as even though he would never admit it he misses you all and loves you. So if you come with me to New Orleans your rooms in the house will be ready for you," I said as they all sat down.

"He stayed at the house?" Kol questioned.

"Yeah he says the M is for Marcel but I think he means Marcel Mikealson," I replied.

"How is he?" Elijah asked.

"Good, he basically runs the courter and he helps me in my restaurant so I give his vamps somewhere to be by having glass that can not be penetrated by UV rays. He tried controlling the witches until I pointed out that helping them gives allies and in more beneficial as controlling them causes a riot and possibly a downfall. He takes my advice and I trust him, he is one of my favourite people but I do have to take care of him quite a bit," I say smiling.

"Has he met someone?" Bekah asked.

"No, he has had acquaintances but I think he is holding out hope for someone, it will take time but will most likely work," I say smiling softly in her direction.

"Just so you know Jere I live in his house so you would live there as well, but you would be perfectly safe. Mainly because they are all too scared of me to hurt you and have good control, even if they didn't I smell better than you do," I say hoping he doesn't mind.

"It's true she does smell better, she tastes great as well," Kol said smugly. So I sent a shot of pain to his head and he made a sound of pain and whined at me "Val what was that for."

"You were being a prick and next time the pain will be in it," I said crossing my arms and glaring. It took them a second but I heard all the men wince and shift their legs.

"Okay moving on, yeah I will come and live with you. I just need to get my stuff. Also as long as no one minds I would like to stay here until we leave," Jere said getting up, "besides it is better than living with Damon." We all chuckled at that.

"Okay, I will get Marcel to make a room up for you and contact the school. If living there gets too much I can give you the apartment above the restaurant" I said giving him a hug goodbye. He quickly said goodbye to everyone else.

"Well I don't know about my siblings but I am coming with you. Also to make it faster I am going to go and help baby Gilbert pack," Kol said before rushing out of the house.

"Bye then. What about you guys coming or staying?" I ask the rest.

"We will come," Sage answered for her and Finn.

"I will come as well if that is okay with you Valarie," Elijah responded. I scowled.

"Only if you start calling me Val," I said.

"That won't happen anytime soon," Klaus said.

"Fine, then I will come up with ridiculous nicknames until he uses mine.

"Moving on even though I can't wait, I will come," B said amused.

"Same. I am coming after I get Elena's blood. Also, tell Marce; he can stay King I just want to live and have fun," Klaus said.

"Careful there brother I thought you were going to say start a family," B replied snickering.

"Yeah, but we all know that can't happen," Klaus said annoyed.

"Actually, now your werewolf side isn't dormant you can as werewolves can reproduce just the child could be part vampire as well. So if I was you I would go check anyone you slept with since," I said smothering laughter.

"What," Klaus screamed.

"It's fine I can just check if you want, all you have to do is give me your hand and-," I was cut off by Klaus grabbing my hand.

"Eagar to have a baby or scared," B asked but you could hear the condescending tone. But I wasn't listening I was reaching out to try and find someone who shared his blood and the only people I could find was his siblings.

"Your fine the only people who share your blood is your siblings," I said releasing his hand. He thanked me and left to pack.

"Okay. I will call Marcel to tell him everything. Also, pack up all your stuff as we will leave tomorrow afternoon. I will sort out travel so don't worry about anything. Plus, someone will be picking us up from here tomorrow and others will be driving your cars there so you will still have them," I said. I then left and went to my room and got my phone out to organise everything. I made sure to tell Jeremy to get all my clothes and anything else in that house that is mine. About an hour later Jere came back in my room with anything of mine in that house and something my parents left for me. About an hour later Jere came back in my room with my stuff and empty boxes for me. I went over and hugged him.

"You okay?" I ask pulling him into a hug after I feel his aggravation.

"Yeah, Elena just came back as I was leaving and tried to make me go against you and we fought a little," he said sighing.

"Well ignore her she can't force you to do anything," I said rubbing his head to try and calm him.

"I know but, she was saying how you are trying to control me and then said some other things we argued and she will probably come over here with the guard dogs to try and change my mind or have it out with you," he warned.

"Yeah, I figured let's just get ready to go and I can worry about Elena tomorrow. Also, everyone, the people will be picking us up from here at ten tomorrow night and I have organised all travel so just pack," I said saying the last part louder a little bit so they realised I was talking to them for that part.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Chapter seven. Review to give feedback so I can make it better.**

Violet POV: Just as Jere predicted the next morning Elena came around at Eleven while we were all moving our stuff downstairs because I found out all our stuff was being picked up at one. There was a knock on the door and I quickly silenced the house and said to them all "Elena and guard dogs are here remember they don't know what I am so please keep it in mind. Also, let me talk and only talk to her if she asks a question or she will try to spin it" I then went and opened the door.

"Is it safe for you to be the one opening the door?" Elena questioned snarkily and I heard the boys' thoughts agreed.

"Why hello to you to Elena. How are you? Stefan, Damon I hope you are well," I said surprising them all that I knew they were there.

"Can I talk to you?" Elena questioned.

"Of course but I am quite busy so it will have to be quick," I said allowing them inside and going to the dining room where the table was big enough for everyone in the house to sit down.

"I have questions," she said.

"And I will answer as many as I can or chose to I did say to pop by, but go ahead shoot," I said nodding.

"Okay, why are you stealing Jeremy from me? Why are you making him come with you? Why are you siding with them? Can't you just leave him here in my care? In fact, what makes you have the right to take him away from me? How do you know things? Why are you being such a bitch to me?" she asked all at once.

"Wow just come right out and say it. The answer to the first question, I am not stealing him I asked he wanted to and if you hadn't pushed him he wouldn't be here, I am giving him a chance at what he wants to do and not having the looming threat of compulsion over his head. Next question I said many things that I thought would make him stay as I didn't want to take him away from his friends and other remaining family members. Next, I am not siding with anyone I have business with them as in actual business to do with the restaurant I own. It turns out a building I want to buy to expand one of them is selling as they brought it a long time ago. Next answer, I didn't force him to leave he chose it if you want him to stay try and convince him maybe then he will stay though I doubt it. I am skipping the next question for last so next how I know things are none of your business but I will tell you I have known about vampires since I was ten as I was attacked by a vampire and dad had to save me. I am not being a butch to you, in fact, I have been polite I have just said things that you don't like because they are the truth and make you look like a bitch and you can't stand that. I just shoe what you are really like to others so they see your true colours which are selfish and rude. Now the answer to the question I skipped is that I have every right seen as he is my brother I am an adult and he is in my care by law unless I am physically unable to take care of him he is in my care. I left him with you as I thought you would put him first and not have your oldest lapdog compel him to forget things and ask him not to call me. I thought he was safe with you. So in fact even if Jeremy didn't want to leave by law I could force him but I care for him too much to do so unlike you," I said my voice hardening towards the end.

"Some sister you are you left him after mom and dad died," she retorted.

"Elena I don't know if you listened the other day but I became blind very soon after that and I didn't want to put that on any of you as you were dealing with your loss. So don't call me a shitty sister as I stayed away as I didn't want to put my physical or emotional problems on you as I was grieving and had to go through reliving how I became blind which caused me to have problems for a few months. If I had dropped that on both of you I would have been a shitty sister," I replied coldly.

"You could have called, or visit us. You didn't even call Jenna but now you want to come in shake everything up and accusing people of things. You're just as selfish as you were before. You don't even care about Jeremy you just want to take him away from me. You will ignore him you don't love him, you-," She was starting to rant. I was getting angry and losing control I stood up and slammed my hands on the table.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, I took a deep breath and looked at her and stood around my chair.

"Elena, you will now shut your mouth as you are starting to piss me off. You don't know anything. I love my brother than you ever will. Right now you have got so far into trying to get a reaction that you have just shown everyone here what you are really like. You have said things that will make Jeremy doubt himself and that sounds like that is how you feel. You are going to leave now without your boy toys as I need to talk to them," I said deadly calm. I then walked around to behind her chair and pulled it out harshly causing her to jump up. "You will get out of this house now before I make you," I said steely. She got up and stormed out of the house everyone just sat there for a moment stunned at what had happened, I really needed to talk to them all but I was too angry to start another frustrating conversation, I knew I needed to calm down.

"Damon, Stefan I need to talk to you, but unless you want me to hurt you or myself I would appreciate it if you gave me a few moments to calm down I will be back in a minute," I said going into the garden. I walked to the back of the garden and touched the floor. I made a tree grow from the ground so it was very thick and strong. I then shot a few blasts of pure energy at the tree from my palm to just drain some power and get rid of my anger, so I was less likely to lose control and if I did it wouldn't be as big. Once I had destroyed the tree and mended it I walked back into the dining room. Where everyone was sat waiting. "Thanks, I just thought if I made the table explode and accidentally staked you none of you would like it," I said taking a seat.

"Now what I wanted to tell you is not trying to control your life I just want to inform you so you know the truth. Every person has a mate and vampires have something that can make you recognise your mate and Elena is neither of yours. She may say she wants to be human, but let's face it if she is in love with you as much as she says then she would have asked to be turned. I have heard her thoughts and I know what she is like and she is treating you both like Katherine was granted Stefan wasn't actually aware of it but still. You even know she is you just don't want to admit it. We are all going to New Orleans tonight you are invited if you want to come. Elena is not invited as I don't wish her to come for obvious reasons. The invitation is obviously big so you have until we leave to accept we leave at ten. But just so you know I am telling you this because my sister is using you and this gives you a chance to meet your mates as there are a lot of unmated vampires in New Orleans," I said.

"Thank you for telling us and as you said that is a big thing to think about so you will know our answer if we turn up," Stefan said standing.

"Okay just know they are separate invitations just because one comes doesn't mean the other can't and if you change your mind just run or hop on a plane," I said smiling. After that, they left and we all went back to packing with only Jere and I stopping for food halfway through the day. It got to about eight o'clock when everyone was finished as they had to clean it so they could sell it as well. All the boxes we had put in the entrance hall and when everyone had finished putting them there I realised I had more work, so I decided to use Kol to help.

"Kol come here I want you to help me with some magic," I said knowing full well he could hear me. A second later I felt a pulse of air and he was next to me.

"Okay, we are shrinking all these boxes and everything in them to put in one bag and we are making the bag weightless and extendable and I want your help as it will go quicker and everyone has a lot of shit," I explained. He chuckled and after I showed him the spell once as even though he had known we didn't want him to shrink the box and not what was in it. It took us about twenty minutes to shrink all the boxes, charm the bag and put them in the bag as every box had to be done individually. Once we were done we joined the others in the kitchen as it was the only place that had anywhere to sit.

"Well now we just wait for our ride," I said sitting next to Elijah.

"Valarie how did you organise for us all to get there?" Elijah asked.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise would it Eli," I said smirking.

"Eli?" Kol questioned bearly holding in his laughter.

"Until he calls me Val I am going to give him ridiculous nicknames," I said with a shrug.

"Oh, I don't know what is going to be better her frustration at him, his frustration at the nicknames or the names themselves," Bekah said thoughtfully but you could hear her amusement so I just grinned.

"You know we could have just driven or booked first class tickets right?" Klaus questioned.

"Yes, but don't worry about that now and it isn't a caravan, I wouldn't put anyone through living with all of us in that hell on wheels for that long," I said shivering in disgust.

"Now has everyone stocked up because no eating the drivers as they are nice," I said glaring in Kol's and Klaus' direction. After they nodded in confirmation we all talked for a little while but I could tell everyone was bored so I was trying to think of something in my powers I could show them that they haven't seen when I remembered the tree.

"Did anyone follow me outside earlier when I cooled off before talking to Damon and Stefan?" I questioned. They all said no and I smiled in reply.

"Great, now Bekah what is your favourite flower?" I questioned.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Just answer the question B," I said irritated.

"I don't know haven't thought about it," she replied confused.

"Fie, daisies it is," I huffed and put my palm out and placed it upwards on the table and a small daisy started to grow out of it and then one on each finger.

"Woah," Sage said. I then closed my fingers and blew the petals away.

"Val, why did you do that?" B exclaimed. I sighed.

"Just follow me," I said ignoring her. I walked them to the garden but created an illusion so they couldn't see it yet and once everyone was in the garden I dropped the illusion and the whole of the grass in the garden was covered in daisies of all colours and sizes. "I didn't think six little flowers would be that important when you have all of these," I shrugged. "But if you prefer Roses," I said waving my hand and they all changed to Roses of the same size and colour the daisy was previously.

"I thought that while we wait I could show you guys some stuff for entertainment," I said. For the next hour, I just showed them some powers. I made illusions and showed them some more of my powers I changed the flowers to trees, I shaped the trees into shapes. I also traded with Kol for spells. Everyone enjoyed it, we went back into the house to wait for the cars to pick us up. A few minutes before the cars would get here Stefan and Damon arrived through the woods.

"Hi, boys you coming with or just saying goodbye," I asked as they approached.

"We are coming with you if she isn't our mate we won't be as happy and now that we thought and discussed it she is the same as Katherine, so if it isn't a problem we are coming," Stefan said.

"No problem, obviously you can leave whenever you want, you will be living with us until you find your own place as long as that is okay with you," I said smiling.

"Oh trust me I want to stay with you, you are badass. You threaten to hit what the original family and put most of them in their place and mine. You are going to be fun," Damon said jokingly.

"But can you keep up that's the question," I smirked at him.

"Ew, stop flirting," Kol said.

"Jealous," Damon smirked.

"He shouldn't be it will never happen," I laughed.

"Sure, sweetheart you believe that," he taunted.

"Two things. Call me sweetheart again and it won't end well for you and it will never happen as I know you have a mate that isn't me, trust me I checked you two as I didn't want one of you two to realise I was your mate while you dated Elena," I responded.

"Could still happen," He sing-songed.

"If you tried I would temporarily remove your penis," I sung back. Everyone laughed at him as he winced. At that point, the cars pulled up they where two SUV's as I had picked the cars. Everyone climbed in and were able to talk to each other through the cars I had done a temporary spell on Jeremy so he could hear us as well. When we got to the airport we just drove around the airport and towards a different runway. Towards a private jet as soon as the car stopped I got out and started going towards the jet to wait until we were allowed on. The others came up behind me slowly.

"Val, what's this?" Bekah asked.

"My private jet," I said and I heard the captain coming off.

"Hey Val you can get on and you have about ten minutes to take off," Mark said.

"Thanks, Mark," I said walking past him onto the jet but as I was about to go in I realised they hadn't moved "Well come on," I said.

Jeremy moved first but was stopped by Stefan "You really aren't gonna question this," he said.

"Nah, I have learnt with Val that she does weird shit like this. It is better to go along with it. Alos, the captain said there are ten minutes until take off," Jere said walking onto the plane. They all soon followed and found their seats and settled in. We all chatted about things like rooms and what we were going to do when we get there. Once we were allowed to walk around I got up to go to the rest of the plane as we were only in the takeoff seats and I had a curtain up to separate the rest of the plane. I walked over to the bar and got a bottle of water while the others all followed. I sat down on one of the sofas while the others got some food or drink and I pressed a button to bring up the entertainment centre for the boys. Kol and Jeremy were in the middle of a game when Stefan asked me "So, Val what are mates?".

"I am not explaining it again someone else does it," I complained. All of them laughed at me but Finn complied.

"Wait all supernatural creatures and humans," he asked. I nodded in confirmation. "Well then do you have a mate," He questioned.

"Yes I do," I answered.

"Well, do you recognise them differently," Stefan asked curiously.

"Yes, but I am not holding my breath for me to meet them or recognise them and I am not allowed to search for my own mate and if someone is tested for a mate by and is my mate. Then I won't recognise it I have to test them for me unless they recognise me before I test them," I answer tense.

"Why not and how do you recognise them," Bekah asked.

"The answer to those questions is the same, I recognise my mate by looking in their eyes. When I look in my mates eyes for the first time I will recognise it. So if you can't guess why I am not holding my breath then you're stupid," I said shortly. Everyone was quiet after that for a moment.

"Sorry," Stefan said.

"Not your fault you didn't make me blind. It's is just a sensitive subject for me," I said with a shrug. At that point, Mark told us over the intercom that we had twenty minutes till we landed and to strap in. So I took the seatbelt that was on the couch and strapped in. As we got off the plane there were two cars waiting for us. We got in and started the ride home. I sat up front and chatted with the driver who I knew about what had changed. When we got to the house I hopped out of the car put the bag on the floor and sent everyone's things to their rooms and enlarged it once they were set down.

"Only you Val would I be able to tell is back because of things flying around the house," Marcel called out from upstairs.

"Well unless you want us to be going back and forth you deal with it now come down here and give me a hug," I responded holding out my arms. Marcel chuckled and sped to me. He then picked me up and twirled me around while I laughed.

"Missed you too," I said when he let me go.

"Well, it isn't the same without you," he replied.

"Alright, well you can tell which one is human and that's my brother the other two are the Salvatores the older one is Damon and younger is Stefan," I introduced.

"Oi, all vamps if I find one bite mark on my brother or he is harmed I will experiment on how long it takes to regrow a limb on vamps," I threatened in a louder voice.

"I don't think anyone was going to do it anyway just because he was your brother no need to make them all jumpy," Marcel chuckled.

"Don't care," I responded and turned to the others, " You can all go to your room's me and Marcel have business to discuss so you can catch up tomorrow and you are probably all tired," I said. After a few minutes debating and swapping rooms everyone was settled. I and Marcel went to my office to talk.

"Okay, how is the restaurant and is the bakery nearly done?" I asked getting to what I wanted to know.

"Restaurant is fine still in profit and bakery will be open in two days. Also, I am hosting a party at the end of the week but it is more a ball it is partly a welcome home," he answered smugly.

"Bastard you know I hate balls, although I did enjoy the last one I went to. Your family held it I managed to surprise them all and kill the Original witch and unsnap Kol's kneck so all in all, it was a good night. But that doesn't mean I am happy with you as I know it means you can't cancel it," I said glaring at him towards the end. I could just tell he was smirking.

"Okay, well how are you feeling about your family being back?" I questioned.

"Not sure, we will have to see how it goes," he answered. I could tell he was lying and was bothered more than he let on, so I stood up and offered him a hug.

"Marcel, if it gets to much tell me okay, you can always crash above the restaurant just say you are prepping the bakery or some other bullshit excuse. But they all missed you so please try and give them a chance," I said hugging him tightly.

"I will for you," he said hugging me back just as tightly.

"Sure that's the only reason," I scoffed, "but thank you for letting me bring Jeremy," I said letting him go.

"Now off to bed with you while I organise my room," I said patting him on the face. He left after that and I went to my room unpacked and just cleaned up around the house. Lazy vampires not doing the dishes and it isn't like it would take them long.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Chapter eight. The ball is next chapter**

Val POV: Around eight thirty they started to come down. Elijah came down and was followed by Jeremy a few minutes later who headed out for a run. Elijah and I sat down for breakfast and the others joined slowly it took them at least a cup of coffee before any of them could function enough to talk.

"What are you all doing today?" I questioned.

"Probably just look around and see what has changed," answered Bekah.

"Okay, but when you're done I thought you might want to look at Marcel's plans for the ball at the end of the week," I told her. We then all started to talk about the ball that black tie. Once I finished I went to my room and got dressed in some jeans a top and a pair of heels seen as it wasn't too chilly I didn't a jacket. When I came back down the stairs they were still discussing the ball.

"Well, I am going to the restaurant to check it out and then spend the rest at the bakery see you later unless any of you want to come," I asked.

"I will as I want to see the vampire hang out spot," Klaus said. I nodded and the others already had plans. I decided to make it a fast trip and sped off at a speed close to vampires as I knew where I was going. When we got in the restaurant I came in the back and checked with the chef that everything had been going okay. I let Klaus do whatever in the front of the restaurant. I then checked the books as I could spell it to brail for me but back to normal for the others. I then went to the bar section to check those books but was stopped by a few regulars. I was in the small alcove with the bar books when I heard a commotion. I went to check it out and figured out what was going on through reading peoples minds. I let out a sharp whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Jack, Terry and Sam compel all the human's in here to leave and forget this now," I said coldly. Once they had done that I came out from the back of the bar and walked over to the two vampires I had frozen in place so they couldn't move. "Okay, I don't give a rat's arse who started this argument or what it is about but you will not fight it out in my bar. Daniel, Oliver you have both been in here enough to know this rule. I don't appreciate you making me lose business or breaking a table so you are banned from the bar for four days and you will be buying me a new table. Now clean up the mess and get out or I will make you. Do you both understand?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Understood,"

"Good now get to it," I said and released them and waited until they had left to look at the others, "I don't want any more trouble got it, I am back now and don't think I don't know nearly every table had to be replaced while I was gone and if I find out who broke what table the legs will be going up that person's arse, so I would watch out if I was you. I am sure Craig can tell you just how uncomfortable that is." With that, I left the room and went to the bakery next door to see how it was getting on. I heard someone else come in behind me and figured it was probably Klaus, he then spoke and confirmed my guess.

"That was pretty cool. But why were they so bothered about being out of there for four days?" he asked curiously.

"Well, they don't have rings so the one place they could really go during the day that is usually civilised they don't have access to. Also every other night I lock the doors and for an hour between one and two I let them drink from customers as long as they don't drain them and they make them forget. I then check everyone before they leave to check the compulsion worked and that they are healed. So they now have to hide during the day and lose what they mainly use as a meal," I answer.

"Did you really shove table legs up a vampire's ass," he questioned with a chuckle.

"Yeah, he kept breaking my tables repeatedly and I told him you break one more table I will shove the legs up your arse. He was being an idiot and didn't think I would even try as he thought I wouldn't succeed in doing it, so he broke a table just after I threatened him so I used my magic right there to do it in front of everyone and made it so he couldn't take them out for an hour. Safe to say a lot fewer tables got broken. Unfortunately many still do but if it is a human it goes on the books if it is a vamp they have to buy me a new one, but I can always tell even if they don't tell me," I said looking in the kitchen.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Klaus said seriously.

"Nah it's more fun if you have to remember your self," I teased.

"So how big do you think this ball will be?" I questioned.

"Well, Bekah loves to host a ball so it will probably be quite big, but you came to our ball didn't you like that," he questioned.

"Yes, but that is because I got to stump a bunch of vampires and unsnap someone's neck, it was fun this one won't be Marcel will make me bring a date and I don't want to ask anyone so he will compel some rich businessman to go with me. They are boring so it won't be fun," I complained, coming back to the main part of the bakery. I was walking around to get the layout.

"Will I have to bring a date?" Klaus questioned.

"Yep, everyone does," I replied.

"Why don't we go together," he suggested.

"What?" I said spinning to 'look' at him.

"I meant as friends. I don't want to have to find some boring bimbo to go with and you are entertaining. Also, this way Marcel will leave you alone. Plus, it will annoy Kol that he didn't think of it and shock everyone else," he replied quickly.

"I don't know," I replied hesitantly.

"It won't mean anything and this way I can keep you away from all the boring businessmen and it's not like I am ugly, you said so yourself so you won't be embarrassed. You can make me dance all night long if you want," he said trying to persuade me.

"Why do you want to go with me so much?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Say no if you want, I just thought it would be a win-win situation. We both get an interesting date, you get Marcel of your back and I get to annoy Kol," he said nonchalantly.

"Fine, I will go with you what's the worse that can happen," I sighed.

"You make me feel so wanted," he said sarcastically.

"Welcome. Now I am going to go make my dress as I never like going shopping as I don't trust sail ladies. Do me a favour and don't tell B or I will be making hers as well and I don't have the patience. It will probably be black so don't worry about coordinating," I told him.

"Okay, I will just wear a black tie," he replied from where he was at the counter.

"Also, don't tell anyone we are going together as we will just be teased by Kol and it will shock them into silence for a while," I said.

"Sure. Anyway's I am going to go get a suit, see you later," he said before leaving. I looked around a bit more. I looked behind the counter to see what was where and then locked up and went back to start on my dress.

When I got there I went looking for Jeremy. I found him playing video games with Marcel talking to get to know each other.

"Aw look at my boys getting along," I said making Jeremy know I was there as Marcel could probably tell. Marcel got up and kissed me on the cheek while Jere just said hi.

"Marcel how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to greet me so formally all the time. But I suppose the time you were brought up made you that way, although I think it is more Elijah that made you that way," I said sitting down in the armchair.

"And how many times have I told you that I will always do it. I did it to my mother and I will do it to you as you basically mother me even though I am older," he teased.

"Be that as it may old man you don't take care of yourself. Now I just came to chat with Jere but you're busy so instead, I will go plan my outfit for the ball. Also, Marcel, I have a date for the ball so don't worry about finding me one," I said getting up to go.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"Not telling," I smirked and walked off. I could hear him grumble but then continue playing with Jere.

I walked up to my room and went into my closet in the back there was a section that had all different fabric materials that were all white and I would just spell the colour. I then pulled out the mannequin that is scaled to me so I know it will fit. I then started designing my dress for the ball I locked my door so no one could disturb me. Once I had done most of the dress it just needed to be sewn together and for me to add any extra details to the dress to make it look more than just some fabric sewn together. I had been upstairs for around three hours doing my dress. I decided that I had enough as I was close to tearing the dress in frustration for being so difficult. So I went downstairs and started to cook some dinner and a cake. I knew where everything was because I had been in that Kitchen so many times and everyone put everything back in the same place. I was just putting the lasagne I had made from scratch in the oven when Kol came into the room.

"Hey Val, what's for dinner?" he asked.

"Homemade lasagne and chocolate cake which if you want you can help with," I responded, getting the ingredient's out.

"Sure, but I am only mixing and putting them in the tray's and oven because I don't want to screw it up," he said.

"Okay cool put an apron on and wash your hands," I responded giving him an apron. While he washed his hands I started measuring the ingredients. We made the cake mix and put them in the three trays to put in the oven when the lasagne came out which would be ten minutes later.

"I am going to do frosting while the cakes bake do you want to help with that," I asked.

"Sure," he responded as the timer for the lasagne went off. I took it out of the oven and into the plate warmer to keep warm. I put them in the oven and me and Kol started the frosting. I had just put the frosting in the fridge to let it cool so I could decorate after eating the lasagne. I decided to clean up the ingredients but as I turned around I knocked into Kol and icing sugar went everywhere.

"Shit," I exclaimed.

"Val, what the fuck," Kol whispered.

"Hey, it's not my fault your basically made of stone. If you hadn't been behind me I wouldn't have crashed into you. But let's just clean it up we can fight later," I said stepping around him.

"No, no, no. I got messy so now you get messy," he said. I was confused what he meant until I felt some flour on my face.

"Oh, it's on," I said and threw the icing sugar at his hair.

With that, we started throwing icing sugar, flour, eggs and anything we could get our hands on. We were ducking below the island and using super speed. We then started using magic to repel them or send them back at each other. For a full minute we kept reflecting one egg it eventually hit a cupboard. This kept going for about ten minutes until we were interrupted by a cough.

"Kol, Valarie, what are you doing?" Elijah questioned.

"Well brother we are having a food fight," Kol said.

"Yeah Elibear, can't you tell," I smirked. At the nickname, Kol burst out laughing which got everyone's attention.

"What's wrong with Kol," Jeremy questioned.

"Nothing he just found the nickname Elibear funny," I shrugged while they all laughed.

"What happened in here?" Finn questioned.

"God are you all blind as well. It is obviously a food fight," I answered rolling my eyes.

"Marcel, you haven't said anything you ok?" Klaus questioned.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine this is a regular occurrence. Actually, I am surprised it didn't happen before now. Val cleans it up so I am never worried. Speaking of Val do you mind," Marcel replied. I knew he meant to clean up so I did. All the food came off whatever it was on; cupboards, floor, counters, clothes, hair or skin and separated and went back into their packets and eggs fixed themselves and went in their carton.

"Wait won't they be dirty?" Bekah questioned.

"No, I have done this so many times that we figured I should clean the ingredients so now they are all clean and can be used again," I answered.

Just then the timer for the cakes went off. So I took them out of the oven onto the cooling tray. I got the Lasagne out of the plate warmer and walked into the dining room with the plates and cutlery trailing behind me. I went into the big room where everyone ate and put the lasagne and plates onto the table with no chairs. I knew that a salad was making itself in the kitchen so I waited until it came to me. I then placed that on the table and made it so five more identical lasgane and four salads were on the table. I got my plate and sat down at the table. Marcel did the same as I used to it by now. Once the others sat down with their food I thought I should explain.

"I duplicate the dinner so there is enough for all the vamps that will come down for dinner or stop in," I explained. We then talked about our day, it turned out that Jeremy wasn't starting school until next week so he had this week to get settled in. Unfortunately, the journey was about a twenty-minute drive. I knew he wouldn't want to be dropped off so I decided I would buy him a car. I finished my food and went to frost the cake. When I came back I made four more of the cakes and put them on the table I cut myself a small slice as I knew how rich it is. Once everyone finished their meal we all went to the living room to talk about the ball.

"It starts at nine on Friday night, and you all need a date and it is black tie. We have the ballroom open to use half for seating and the half to dance," Marcel explained.

"Great, Val up for being my date?" Kol asked.

"Already have one, sorry but I will definitely save you a dance or two," I answered.

"You two look so good dancing together, usually no one can keep up with Kol or has the knowledge of th dances," Bekah said happily.

"That may be true, but who is your date I wanted to take you," Kol complained.

"Not telling," I said smugly.

"I am going dress shopping Val, Bekah do you want to come?" Sage asked.

"No, I already have my dress but you guys should still go," I answered. "Actually, Jere do you need another suit?" I asked him.

"I have one it's fine," he responded.

"No, it's not here take my card and get yourself some new clothes and a suit. I have enough money I get previous fairies stuff how do you think I could afford my private jet, it wasn't just a hire you know," I said giving him my card.

"Fine," he sighed.

"Get your self some games for you X-box as well if you want," I said smiling knowing he would like that. The others then pulled us back into talking about the ball and how we were going to do things. Once it had gotten late they all went to bed and I went to the bar to check up on everyone and as it was an eating night I checked everyone's compulsion was on and no injuries. I then told them to go home and I would do the dishes. Not sleeping had to be good for something. I went back to the house and made myself breakfast. I never usually made everyone breakfast. I only cooked everyone dinner. Once I had finished I went to go look for my baby.

That is where Marcel found me just before lunch, in the soundproof music room playing the piano and singing softly. He waited until I was finished. "Just wanted to check on you," he said.

"I'm fine just missed my baby," I said.

"I have never known someone to love a piano so much," he teased.

"Well I do so shut up," I said poking my tongue out.

"Anyways, finished your dress yet?" he questioned smugly.

"Fuck, no I haven't, talk later," I said running to my room giving him a kiss on my cheek on my way past. I only had two days to finish my dress shit. I quickly ran to my closet where the dress was on the mannequin and made sure the door was locked. I decided that the dress was ready to be sewn so I quickly sewed it together. I decided I should try it on and find some heels that went well and were the right height. Once I had found the right heels and accessories I took them off along with the dress so I could add the finishing touches. Once I was done I started to look online and find Jere a car. It was going to be flashy he deserved it. I quickly found the right car and arranged for it to be delivered around one on the day of the ball. The rest of the day went quickly I mad dinner like yesterday but no dessert. I asked Kol if I could draw him so I knew what he looked like. I drew him while they were in bed so I had something to do and then went and did the dishes at the restaurant and at home until morning.

The day before the ball went past quickly I decided to stay at the restaurant and work in the bar section along with seating people. I did the books and came home with enough time to make dinner. I did the same as the night's before and did the dishes while everyone was asleep. It was soon the day of the ball. I decided to make breakfast for everyone as they were going to be ordered around all day by Bekah to get the house ready. Once I had finished I decided to help with the lights as I could get them up their quicker and easier than the others. About ten minutes to one I headed to the doors and opened them up everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Jere come here," I said. Once he was next to me I explained "Your school is twenty minute drive I don't have time to drive you and you don't want your sister to drop you off every day. Alos, if your friends dropped you off, unfortunately, they might be eaten by our house guests so I got you a car," I said happily.

"You did," Jere said shocked.

"Yeah and not a shitty car either you deserve a good one so I got you a Porsche 911 convertible," I said and just then it pulled in by the company, "perfect timming," I mumbled. I quickly signed the papers and handed Jere the keys to the car and told him to go for a drive, he quickly drove off.

"That was a nice thing you did for him," Elijah said as he came up to once everyone had started working.

"Do you think he liked it I mean he sounded excited but I couldn't see him so he could have been faking it," I asked him hesitantly.

"Valarie, he loved it don't worry," he responded calmly.

"I don't know whether to be happy that you used my nickname or sad I can't tease you anymore," I pouted. He just laughed in response.

"Anyways, I am going to paint before B makes me do things see you," I said running off leaving him laughing. I ran to the designated art room in the house. When I got in there I realised Klaus was in there. "Hope you don't mind having a hiding partner because no way I am doing any more work," I said going over to my station.

"No, I don't mind I would be a bit of a shitty date if I did," he replied.

"True but I only have about four hours until I have to get ready so I won't be here too long," I said starting my sketch of the house's courtyard with all the flowers over it. I sat there completely absorbed in my drawing as it took me a lot of concentration to draw. When I felt Klaus put his hand on mine to stop me drawing. I looked up at him to make sure I didn't start again.

"As good as your drawing is if you only wanted to draw for four hours you have been in here for Four hours and twenty minutes. So you might want to go get ready," he said.

"Fuck, thanks for telling me I would have stayed here otherwise. I will come to your room five minutes before the ball," I said getting up and running to my room.

When I got to my room I locked the door and texted the girls not to interrupt. I quickly got in the shower and washed my hair and shaved my legs so they were smooth for tonight. When I got out I created a burst of wind to come out of my fingers to dry my hair quickly. I painted my fingers and toes silver, then I put my hair up in a simple bun with some diamond bobby pins to hold up my hair and to place in my bun to make it more secure. I then put in some dangly diamond earrings. Then a chocker necklace that was a string of diamonds and a simple silver bracelet. I put on my dress and did my make up with some simple eyeshadow, lipstick and mascara. Once I was ready I put on my shoes made sure I could walk and dance in them and left my room. I quickly walked to Klaus room with a charm that made it so no one could see me as I didn't have time to be stopped as it took longer to do my hair than I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: chapter nine. It's the ball. It is also going to be in Klaus' POV the whole chapter.**

Klaus POV: I was in my room putting on a tie and we had around ten minutes until it started when Val came into my room from the door behind me. "Give me a second to get my cufflinks in," I said walking to my dresser.

"Okay, but come over here so I can feel your suit so I know who you are when you come up to me," she said from her place by the door. I finished putting my cufflinks in and turned around to walk towards her when I stopped. She looked breathtakingly sexy. She was wearing a black dress that clung to her that it looked painted on it had a slit from the ground up to her hip bone that showed she wasn't wearing underwear as it went up her leg. Then another slit down to about an inch below her belly button that showed her piercing. That just drew attention to her breasts that were somehow staying up without a bra but I realised it must have been the dress or magic. She had such a dramatic dress so her simple jewellery, makeup and hairdo just draw even more attention to it. I must have stayed there for longer than I realised as I saw she was smirking with her hands on her hips.

"You okay there Klaus I have been waiting a while," she teased.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just you look amazing," I said breathless walking towards her.

"Well thank you I am sure you look good as well," she said and reached out to me when I stopped in front of her. She went up my arms and then to my neck she straightened out my tie and then patted my shoulders.

"Perfect now I won't forget," she said but I wasn't really listening I was still staring at her I noticed she didn't have on much makeup. I just thought it was simple. I looked into her eyes and saw that she had done a smokey effect to draw attention to them. Then I realised she was staring at me as well. We stayed like that for a while.

"Well come on then let's go shock the torturers who made us go to this thing in the first place," she said smiling. She obviously didn't realise we were having a small moment, but maybe we weren't and I was just staring and being weird I thought. But it didn't matter as she was already out of the room just as I was about to walk out and speed to her she popped her head in "I am supposed to come in with my date so if you could hurry the fuck up mister hybrid," she smirked. I quickly left the room and saw her walking down the hallway. Oh, my god, she is trying to give people a heart attack her back dibs down until the little curves at the bottom of her back. Her hips were swinging just enough to draw attention but not so much it looked like it was obvious It showed off her tattoo's that were for her wings. She stopped to look back at me and I quickly hurried to her side and placed my arm out for her to take. By this point, we were running a little late. She stopped me before we were about to go in.

"Wait let's make them sweat for longer and we should go and come down the steps make it dramatic," she said joked.

"Sure, let's go," I replied and we quickly walked back upstairs and towards the ones that came out in the courtyard where all the guests would be. When we got there we didn't go in straight away we listened until Bekah was about to come and get us and then walked towards the stairs and started walking towards my siblings, Marcel, the Salvatores and Jeremy. From where I was looking I couldn't tell if they were more shocked at her dress or that we were together. By the time we had got down the stairs nearly everyone was looking our way. When we got to our party Marcel came over and kissed her on the cheek. I noticed he did it everytime I would have to find out why later.

"Have to make an entrance don't you," Marcel chuckled. "You look amazing though, but really Klaus as a date, no offence," he continued. I shook my head to show it was fine.

"Yes, Klaus all the people you pick are boring at least this way I will have someone else with my humour and it is entertaining rather than businessmen who try and grope me just because I am blind. But thank you for the compliment and I am sure you look smart because my boys always do," she said motioning towards him and Jere.

"She doesn't always make an entrance she didn't at ours," Elijah said.

"Actually I did as I made it so that I had all of your attention as well as Damon and Stefan because I made it so you couldn't hear me talk. I knew none of you knew about me so you all would have been watching me. Plus, me coming downstairs after Kol's neck was snapped was pretty dramatic," she smirked.

"Sexy is right it was quite dramatic," Damon answered.

"Thank you for the compliment but make it less pervy next time Damon, now Klaus shall we go dance," She said shaking her head at Damon but turning to look at me.

"Sure," I replied we were about to walk off when Kol stopped us.

"Val, how could you go with him and not me," he pouted.

"Don't worry I am saving you a dance or two like the rest," she said giving him a hug.

"Fine," he grumbled. All of us then walked into the ballroom with our dates and started to dance. During the song, I described to her what it looked like and where the tables were so she wouldn't have to look in people's head so much. She asked who was dancing with who and laughed when I said Damon's date walked away from him so he stole Bekah away from her date. Once that dance was finished Kol, Damon and Marcel all came and asked for a dance with her so I left her so she could sort it out herself. I walked over to Finn and Sage as we hadn't really talked yet and I wanted to know my new sister.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves and Sage you look beautiful this evening," I said politely. She did it was a blue gown that had a sweetheart neckline and the skirt was layered.

"Thank you Klaus, and yes I am having a lot of fun but soon we have to socialise with others after dinner," she said with a sigh.

"Well, why don't we share a dance first if that is okay with you?" I questioned extending my hand.

"That would be lovely," She said taking my hand. I led her over to the dance floor where Stefan and Bekah were now dancing. Val and Damon were dancing and looked to be having a fun time but I think Val was having more fun as she was smirking at him. I could see Marcel watching them probably waiting for his turn. Sage and I started to dance during which we chatted. She told me about all the places she had been over the years and a few times it turned out I was in the same place at the same time. It was sad because I told her if I had known about their connection I wouldn't have kept him in a box for that long. She accepted my apology but was understanding as she realised I did it to keep him from Mikeal. Once the song was over I went to dance with Val again as we had to eat soon and we had been ordered to take our date to their seat, but she was already dancing with Marcel talking behind her barrier so I went and danced with Bekah.

"Care for a dance sister?" I said taking her hand.

"You haven't given me much choice but ok," she sighed putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Oops. Anyways, you look stunning and you have done a great job with the decorations," I complimented and she beamed.

"Thank you but it took forever to find the dress and decorate," she said.

"Didn't you have like twenty or more vampires helping you decorate," I questioned as I spun her away from me.

"Yeah, but you, Jeremy and Val were either hiding or out for a ride," she pouted as she came back to me.

"Out for a ride?" I questioned confused.

"Yeah, Val brought Jeremy a new car and told him to go out for a test ride it was nice of her to do but I lost a pair of hands to help and then she disappeared," she explained.

"That was nice of her to do and don't worry it still looks amazing, it looks beautiful although it is quite hard to describe which I had to try and do for Val earlier," I replied with a smile.

"It took time to describe as it is so detailed," she said bored. Suddenly she straightened up and looked at me as if evaluating me or looking for something.

"What?" I said confused at her expression.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she said with a smirk.

"This is my normal smile," I answered confused as to what she was talking about. She just nodded at me and then the song ended.

"Well we should go get our dates to go get dinner," she said stepping back. I nodded and just then Val appeared with Marcel.

"Well come on hubby let's go get dinner," She said linking arms with me. Bekah and I snapped our heads at the hubby.

"What you two didn't get married and not tell me," Bekah whisper shrieked.

"No, of course not when would we even have the time plus we weren't even engaged that whole relationship would have happened in the span of three days. I meant that Klaus basically raised Marcel and he looks to me as a mother so that kinda either makes us married or separated and I don't have the heart to put my baby seeing his parents going through a divorce," Val replied smiling.

"I need more alcohol to deal with her," Bekah said walking away.

"Well come on hubby I am hungry," she said pulling me to our table. I felt another smile on my face at her enthusiasm. We got to our table and sat down.

"Aww, we have to sons now Marcel and Jeremy how cute although I must say Jere look more like me than you dear, Marcel I am sorry we should have told you sooner but you're adopted," she said seriously taking his hand.

"It's okay, I already knew," He said kissing the top of her hand. Val hugged him and pretended to cry talking about how she still loved him. Over her shoulder, I and Marcel caught each other's eye and started laughing which set off Val. When we calmed down the rest of the table was looking at us as if we were crazy.

"What in the hell are you all talking about?" Stefan questioned.

"Blasphemy Stefan," Valarie accused seriously him pointing at him. Stefan actually looked shocked until Val started laughing.

"Well Stefan we were talking about how Marcel and Jeremy are basically mines and Klaus' kids Marcel as he sees me as a mother and Klaus basically raised him, Jeremy, well that's obvious it is me or Elena. Then if we both are Marcel's parents we are either married or separated and I don't think he should have to go through what would definitely be a lengthy divorce, so we are married which would make Klaus Jeremy's kinda of stepdad or would it be brother in law. Anyways what's for dinner as I can't see the plate," she explained. Her change in conversation gave us all apart from Jeremy and Marcel whiplash I guess they were used to it more than us.

"Crab cakes with sauce to start," Marcel told her. She nodded in thanks and began to eat.

"Okay I am still confused when did you guys get married," Damon asked.

"We didn't it's a joke, them being my kids is true. Klaus only has Marcel. Don't worry we won't be having loud sex anytime soon," she replied.

"Eww gross I so didn't need that mental image," Baby Gilbert explained rubbing his eyes as if it would help.

"Don't worry baby Gilbert I can put soundproof charms on all the doors so no one can hear anyone," Kol smirked.

"Good idea Kol because I am sure no one wants to hear any siblings going at it more than they have in their lifetime, well apart from me and Jere we have been lucky so far," she said smiling. "Also, you guys need to get a better name than Baby Gilbert I am sure I and Elena used to have another nickname for you," she said thoughtfully.

"No you didn't," he replied.

"You replied to quick which meant they did. Think Val think," Damon encouraged.

"It rhymed maybe," she said putting her head in her palm.

"No it didn't it was a stupid name," Jeremy said trying to get her off course.

"Your right it was a food or something," she said thoughtfully.

"Crap," Jeremy muttered.

"Jerebean. That's it we called you Jerebean because you wouldn't stop eating jelly beans so we had to tell you they were made from Santa's helpers and if you ate them you wouldn't get presents," Valarie replied clicking her fingers.

"Santa's elves are jelly beans really. And that worked," Stefan said surprised.

"Hey, it's all we could think of and it was near Christmas," Valarie defended going back to her food.

"Worked a little too well, I was mortified. You told a three-year-old near Christmas that Santa sent them as jellybeans to keep an eye on children and that I ate them so I would get no presents and that Santa would come and kidnap me. You and Elena scared the crap out of me and I ran everytime someone came near me with a jellybean for a year until mum and dad told me you were lying," Jeremy responded angrily.

"Oh yeah," Val giggled.

"That is amazing I wish I had been a fly on the wall in that house when they tried to explain to you it wasn't the case," Kol laughed.

"I can't get over Jerebean. Like who thought it was okay to stop using that," Damon said. At that Jerebean put his head on the table and groaned. That's when the dam broke and we all broke into laughter even Elijah and Finn. We stayed silent for the rest of the starter although occasionally someone would giggle after someone or they themselves murmured Jerebean.

For mains, we had a spicy, tomato but creamy salmon and penne pasta that had broccoli and spinach. (A.N: recommend that dish is amazing) Once it had been set down and the waiters had left we started to talk again. We all had our private conversations as our table was quite big.

"Say Klaus I didn't hear you opposing to anything Val said earlier," Kol pointed out with a smirk.

"Yes, because I knew she was joking we had this conversation on the way to the table," I replied.

"But what would you think about being married to Val," Kol pressed I could see in his eyes he had a plan.

"Klaus you don't have to answer that, actually I would prefer it if you didn't," Valarie replied putting her cutlery down.

"Why Klaus, Valarie can you not see having little feet running around here that look half like each of you," he taunted.

"Kol, shut up," Marcel warned making us confused.

"I was just wondering I mean they talked about you and Jerebean over there as their kids. I just thought maybe they were serious. Maybe they will get together and have seven kids like a litter of puppies to represent Klaus' wolf side," he teased.

"Seriously Kol, Shut Up," Marcel with some anger in his tone.

"Marcel the way they were talking was as if they were married, what's the problem. Don't want another sibling. That's not nice is it Val tell Marcel he should be happy if you were pregnant I mean -," Kol was cut off by Valarie throwing her knife at his throat but no guest turned around I guess she had done some illusion thing.

"If you will excuse me for a minute I need some fresh air, Marcel will you join me so I don't get lost," Valrie replied standing up. Marcel quickly went with her for whatever reason as we all knew she couldn't get lost here she knew it too well. Once they had left Kol took the knife out and waited for it to heal.

"What the fuck is her problem," he said hoarsely as his vocal cords were healing. Everyone turned to Jeremy for an answer only to see him looking just as confused.

"I have no idea she has never acted like that," he said answering our silent question.

"Maybe she doesn't like or want children," Stefan suggested.

"That's not it, she has always wanted kids," Jeremy said shaking his head. But before we could ponder it any more they came back to the table with Marcel arms around her waist in support.

"Kol just so you know I am not sorry for hitting your throat as I was aiming for your eye, but that was better, but I am sorry that everyone else on the table had to see that. I can explain later a little of why I got angry but I would appreciate if it was left at that" Valarie said sitting down. We were all silent after that. I was wondering how she missed I knew she had perfect aim mainly due to her magic I think a few other people were thinking the same. When the dessert came which was a tiramisu. We all slowly started talking but it was more who was who. Valarie didn't really talk that much. I could see everyone's giving worried glances her way as she wasn't usually this quite. We soon walked to go and converse with people. Valarie got up and asked Elijah to go with her, which confused me as she agreed because one of the reasons she came with me so I could banter with her quietly during this bit. After about half an hour I went and got the music to start again. I was looking around for someone to dance with when I saw Elijah and Val dancing together. He had just spun her around and she had her head back laughing I thought she looked stunning. I watched them dance for awhile when Bekah came up next to me.

"Now it is my turn to ask for a dance," she said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the floor. I smiled at her and complied.

"Any reason, in particular, you wanted to dance with me again usually you stay away from me in these things," I question her suspiciously.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask how are you feeling tonight do I need to clean up a body in the morning?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I don't see anyone of interest," I replied looking around.

"Yes you do but I don't think you know it yet, I just hope I am right," she says and then giving me a kiss on my cheek. I was confused as to what she meant. "Klaus you like Valarie. The whole time she was joking around about you being married you had a dopey look on your face. Even when Kol was mucking around you had a spark in your eyes only our siblings could probably recognise but it was there. You might not realise it but on some level you do. But I think we should talk about something else before people start listening," she said. But we didn't talk I couldn't was what she said true? Did I have feelings for Valarie? No, I probably just liked the idea of having a family. Yes, she was gorgeous but many women are. We get along great and have things in common, she keeps me on my toes and I wouldn't be bored. But I don't like her.

Crap. I definitely like her. That's fine though it's just a crush. Yes. A crush I can deal with a crush it will pass. At that point, the song ended and I looked over at her and Elijah only to see her dragging Stefan on the dance floor.

"You have only danced twice tonight and I am dancing with you to see what all the fuss my sister made was about," she teased him. I wanted to dance with her why is she dancing with Stefan. Okay, so the crush might take a little while to get over. To distract myself I went and talked to some other vampire. But unfortunately, they were talking about work which was at Val's restaurant and then started talking about Val herself. God, I can't get away from the subject. I quickly excused myself and started to think of who I could talk to without talking about Val when I saw Jeremy at the bar. Perfect I can talk about his car.

"Hey Jerebean, what's up?" I said slapping him on the back.

"Fuck sake, everyone is going to use that name now," he moaned.

"Yep, but I didn't come here to tease you. I heard you got a new car," I replied.

"Yeah, it's a Porsche 911 convertible dark blue. I have wanted a convertible forever. I must have told her once. It had great steering and the exhaust is amazing," he said pleased.

"Did you see anything interesting on your drive?" I questioned.

"Well, I went to school just so I could find where it is. It's about a twenty minutes drive but is bigger than I'm used to so it might take me a while to work my way around it," he commented.

"Anything else because you were gone a while," I said.

"Yeah, I just drove around but then I got hungry so stopped at Val's place. It was packed. Actually, while I was there some vamp tried to compel me to let him eat me but then I told them I was on vervain and I was Val's brother. Don't think a vampire has ever run so fast," he chuckled.

"What did she do that makes them so scared?" He wondered aloud.

"It might have something to do with her shoving table legs up a vamp's arse once but who knows," I replied taking a sip of my drink I had ordered.

"Why am I not surprised," Jeremy laughed.

We talked for a little while more. It turns out we like the same artists so I told him I would show him some paintings I had gotten done by some of them one day. Ten minutes later Marcel clinked his glass to make a toast from his position on the stairs and Val was next to him holding her own glass of champagne.

"I would like to thank you all for coming tonight and I hope you are having a good time," he started. "The reason for this ball is not only to welcome back to my lovely friend Valarie who has come back from a trip but also an opening event for the bakery she is opening right next door to her restaurant. This has been something Valarie has been planning for a long time now. She is a businesswoman through and through. However, she didn't come back alone she brought her brother along with her and people who are family to me the Mikaelson's. So join me in raising a glass to them all. To family," He said raising a glass at the end and giving Val a kiss on the cheek.

"To family," everyone echoed. They came down the stairs and walked towards the bar.

"Hi sis," Jeremy said.

"Hi, you enjoying yourself," she asked.

"Yeah, but so many people are so boring," he muttered.

"Oh, I know why do you think that I dress like this. It makes the men so flustered and they try to flirt instead of talking about boring shit I understand better than them. The women just talk about clothes with me. You are a man so that won't work for you," she said stealing a bottle of whisky from behind the bar.

"But once someone has done a speech which Marcel just has, thank by the way. I steal a bottle of alcohol and go to the roof with someone. Anyone want to join. Marcel usually does but he is hosting so no disappearing act for him tonight," she said looking at the two of us.

"I would but I shouldn't really be drinking and I promised I would dance with Bekah if she needed to escape for some dude in exchange for some money," Jeremy said.

"Now why can't Elena be more like you. I would have made the same deal," Val said smiling.

"I'll come all these people are annoying me," I said getting up.

"Great, also, no stops for other people or we might never escape. Let's go," she said turning around and walking away.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Chapter ten. This will start in Klaus POV but then go back to Val's. Please review. I am trying to make all chapters over four thousand words. I know it seems that Klaus liking her is rushed but in case it isn't obvious they are mates. Some of the things in the story could upset some people. I am sorry if that happens.**

Klaus POV: We had just got to the roof and she sat down where there was a sofa she must come here a lot. But I could see why it was beautiful. You could see the whole of the city from here. I sat down next to her and she passed me the bottle.

"It's beautiful," I said.

"Marcel found it and when he was angry one day he came up here, so, me hearing his thoughts came up with a bottle of Scotch and we just stayed up here talking until he calmed down," she said smiling at the memory.

"So you have never seen the view," I asked. She nodded in confirmation. "Well it's amazing you can see the whole city at night and with my eyes, I can see the bayou," I explained.

"I know Marcel described it the first night I was up here," she said with a smirk. I immediately felt stupid of course he had.

"So, how comes you wanted company up here honey," I asked joking.

"Well sweetheart it gets boring drinking alone and usually Marcel keeps me company but as host, he can't leave," she joked back.

"Ah, so it wasn't because of my amazing company," I retorted.

"Well, that was part of the reason I mean we have the same sense of humour and like the same things," she says.

"So how in your bakery going?" I ask.

"Great it will be ready to open on Monday but on Sunday I am going to bake everything so it is ready. Just need to find someone to help as none of the vamps here can bake so I am going to do that while they decorate," she said excitedly.

"I can help, I'm not busy," I offered.

"Thanks that would be really helpful," she said with a smile. After that, she started to tell me all about what she would be asking me to do. She was so excited the more she started talking the more enthusiastic she came it was so cute. She was telling me about the bakery and restaurant and how she was going to split her time. We then started talking about what was happening at the ball and how many times someone was threatened.

"What's the time?" she asks.

"Eleven thirty we have been up here for about 45 minuet's," I answer.

"We should probably go down and back to the party she said standing up.

"How are you not drunk you had more of the bottle than me?" I wondered.

"Same way it takes a lot for you to get drunk it takes a lot for me as well," she answered with a shrug. I got up and just left the bottle there. We snuck back into the main party area and she immediately walked off to Kol and ordered a dance from him. He laughed and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Shall we give them something other than your body to look at," he smirked.

"Definitely," she answered.

With that Kol went and got a song that was more sexual while Val walked around the edge of the dancefloor and everyone walked off it I guess she did something. Kol came over and took her to the middle of the dance floor. The started dancing and everyone in the room was staring, but so was I. It was so sexual and they moved so well together. It looked like they had real chemistry. I didn't even know Kol could dance like that and how she was dancing in six-inch heels was beyond me. When they finished they were face to face close enough that their noses were touching. I couldn't help but feel jealous they got so close, I wanted to dance with her like that and have that chemistry. They broke apart and everyone applauded they just bowed. When the next song came on they walked off the dance floor and Kol lead her towards me.

"What did you think brother don't we dance so well together," Kol asked with a wink.

"Yeah, but when did you learn to dance like that?" I questioned.

"Spain some time ago, not all women were virgins before marriage long ago. Some of them taught me to dance. But what I want to know is were innocent Val learnt to dance like that?" He questioned.

"Never you mind. And innocent hardly you should talk to Craig," she replied. I snorted remembering what she had done to Craig.

"Well, seen as we are each others date would you like to dance Val," I asked. She nodded and took my arm and I gave Kol my drink while he winked at me I just rolled my eyes. It was a Viennese waltz.

"So do you think they are going to hold me to explaining later," she asked nervously.

"Maybe, I had forgotten really but you were keeping me entertained on the roof whereas they were all bored down here," I said honestly. She just nodded in response. We were silent after that I think she was nervous and I was wondering about what she would say. Once the dance was over we went and found the bar. Just as she was about to order her drink the man next to us spoke "Don't worry about paying sweetheart I will," he said with a wink.

"That's quite alright thank you," she said coldly.

"Don't worry about it and besides what type of gentleman would I be if I let you pay for a drink," he said resting his hand dangerously low on her back. I was about to step in when the bartender who I recognised from her bar shook her head smirking. Maybe she was used to this, so I took their advice and watched.

"Well you are obviously not a gentleman or your hand wouldn't be so low on my back or even there at all as I don't know you. Also, this ball is my friends so I get all drinks for free as I supplied the bar staff," she said removing his hand.

"Sorry, but why don't you apologise by sharing a drink with me," he said trying again.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that," she said.

"Well he isn't here right now is he," the man said looking around. I am right here we walked up together why couldn't I be this possible boyfriend. I was about to but in and say I was when Damon walked up.

"Actually he is so I suggest you back off," he said staring the man down if I was human I would have given up.

"Sure, she is why don't I believe you," he said glaring at Damon.

"For fuck sake leave me alone. He is my boyfriend if he wasn't would I do this," Valarie said before grabbing Damon and giving him a kiss winding her hands around her neck and his arms went around her waist. When they stopped kissing she looked back at the man.

"Fine," the man grumbled and left. As soon as he was out of our sight Val jumped out of Damon's arms and got a bottle out from the bar and an empty glass she took a mouthful and swirled it around then spat it in the glass.

"Ew, ew, ew I can't believe I did that," she said repeating the process.

"It wasn't that bad a kiss," Damon said offended.

"No I agree with that complements by the way but I don't know where you have been but you have kissed my sister at least once," she said and then turned to me pointing a finger, "And you why couldn't you step in then at least you haven't kissed Elena. If you had I wouldn't have had to kiss him," she said angrily.

"I was about to but then he showed up," I defended. She grumbled a little but didn't argue back. We stayed at the bar for about twenty minutes bantering back and forth with Damon when people started to leave. Val got up and went to the exit to say goodbye to the people she knew. I and Damon stayed at the bar.

"So what do you think made her flip at your brother earlier," Damon asked me.

"No idea. But we will find out soon," I answered we downed our drinks and went to say goodbye as we were part of the people that were hosting. Once everyone had gone we all went into the living room.

"So are you going to explain why you decided a knife at my throat apart from the fact it looked so good there," Kol asked sarcastically. We all turned to look at her expectantly. She sighed and nodded.

"Val you don't have to," Marcel said hesitantly.

"It's fine Marcel I would have to explain at one point anyway," she sighed. "It has to do with how I ended up blind really," she said.

"I had a boyfriend at the time we were very serious and in love," she said.

"He didn't -" Bekah started.

"No, no. Couldn't hurt a woman wasn't raised that way. Unfortunately not all his friends felt the same. One night one of his friends came to our door drunk. Never was a good drunk I usually left once he started drinking I never liked how he acted. Anyways he came in and we went to the kitchen making him coffee to try and sober him up. He started a small argument and it got out of hand. I tried calming him down but he was angry so he threw the coffee in my eyes. It was just made so unfortunately, the water was hot. The water burned my irises that is what made me blind. I was screaming in agony and that's when my boyfriend started to get angry and he shoved his friend they got into a fight and apparently he hit his head wrong and he died. I was still on the floor in pain. His friend decided he was still angry at him and wanted payback he hadn't realised he had killed him. So he got a knife out of the kitchen and he stabbed in the stomach. When I screamed it alerted the neighbours and they called the police. I was already friends with Marcel not knowing what he was but when he heard me scream and smelt all the blood, there was so much, from where he was at my bar. At this point, I was living in some flats nearby and renting my apartment. He came to see what was going on and restrained him until the police came. When I woke up in hospital Marcel was there and he told me the worst part of it all. It turns out I was nearly two months pregnant but from being stabbed in the stomach it had killed the baby and left me with a scar that you can't see in this dress as I don't like to look at it. But once I got home from the hospital I was going through the mail and there was a parcel for him and I opened it and it was a ring. Apparently, he was planning to propose. So when you said all those things it got to me. Not only did I lose my baby before I even knew of it, but I lost my boyfriend who would have been my fiance, I also got injured from the stab wound reducing my chance to have kids naturally by a lot. I know you didn't mean anything by it but it still affected me," she explained with tears running down her face hugging Marcel who had gone to sit next to her. They stayed like that for a while until she calmed down.

"Val, I am so sorry if I had known," Kol said shocked and sad.

"You couldn't have known," she said.

"Val I would love to comfort you right now but I am far too angry so could you please tell me the name of that man so I can kill him," Bekah said.

"I appreciate the sentiment but Marcel took care of it," she said smiling softly at her. Jeremy got up and went to hug her tightly.

"I'm sorry sis I know you love kids and always wanted loads," he said

"Not your fault," she replied.

"Marcel please tell me you killed the despicable man I don't really want to hunt someone down this evening," Elijah said straightening his jacket.

"No, I did better he is downstairs. Chained up so whenever I feel pissed of at what happened to Val or any of the vamps do we can go down and beat the shit out of him. Just make sure he doesn't die or close to it. Heal him up and he is good to go along as he get's fed. You are all welcome to pay him a visit even you Jeremy," Marcel said with an evil smile. We all stood up apart from Val and Marcel.

"I think we should wait until morning all together," Sage said smirking. We all sat down in agreement.

"So, really Jerebean would have been an uncle," Damon said trying to lighten up the situation.

"Don't forget dopplebitch would have been an aunt," Bekah replied.

"God, she would have been an awful aunt she probably would have tried to sacrifice her or some shit like that," Val laughed.

"Is that why you live here?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Marcel didn't want me out of his sight. I needed someone to help me the first few months I was blind anyway. Just because I can get around now didn't mean I always could. Fortunately, I didn't know the vampire secret until I was a fairy so if I was about to knock into something he could use vamp speed without me questioning it as I couldn't see him," she answered.

"Okay, you question her tomorrow but right now I am making you go take a bath and relax while we sleep because you need it," Marcel said getting up. She didn't protest she just got up and took her shoes off and walked to her room. Marcel turned to look at us all.

"For the next few days if she zones out just leave her she will just be thinking about it," he said softly then going after her. We all just sat there for a while.

"I can't believe she went through all of that," Stefan said.

"Well, I am going to go see this man and give him at least a punch excuse me, hun," Finn said getting up and speeding away. We heard the sound of someone being hit and we were all smiling. When he came back he was smiling.

"I definitely recommend it for anger management," he said sitting down.

After that we all went down and hit him, Jeremy brought a knife and none of us asked what he did with it as the screams were quite loud, I think we were all angry and really wanted to kill him but knew we couldn't.

When we went to bed we were all thinking about what we had learnt tonight and we're all thinking of how to make Val feel better tomorrow. I was thinking about how cute one of her kids would be. Which then turned to what our kids would look like. I went to sleep thinking about all the children we could have. Damn, I have it bad.

Val POV: While I was in the bath Marcel went out and got me some comfortable clothes and some ice cream. When I got out he was still in my room. I quickly got changed and thanked him. He stayed with me that night and we held each other even while he slept not because I would cry but because he knew I needed someone tonight. I stayed awake thinking and decided to go put some flowers at the small memorial in the garden that Marcel made in the morning. I got up and decided to make breakfast for everyone doing some of the things I wasn't sure whether they should go to the bakery. Marcel was always happy to be my taste tester. When I finished it was about an hour from when everyone would wake up so I went into the garden and made the flowers and prayed they were safe I sat there for a while just thinking. I decided I would try and not think about it as it was too hard so I got up and then went to get dressed. Marcel woke up while I was in the closet.

"Val?" he questioned groggily from just waking up.

"In here just getting dressed. I made some breakfast but it is stuff I am not sure should be in the bakery so be prepared for taste testing," I said. He went to his room and got ready while I went downstairs.

"Did you make all of this?" Kol asked. I jumped not realising he was there must still be a little out of it.

"Yeah, I want you all to try them and tell me if you think they should go to the bakery," I said smiling. We quickly got some food and sat down before everyone else could come and steal all the food.

"Val, I just want to say how sorry I am for what I said last night," he said.

"Kol, you didn't know and it's not your fault, to be honest, I thought Klaus would have stopped you sooner," I said with a shrug.

"I think he was enjoying what I was teasing him about," he said thoughtfully.

"What at us being married," I asked shocked.

"Well more the kids but I think that wasn't exactly unappealing. He has always wanted kids and I think if he did marry someone they would last forever because all he really wants is for someone to love him and I think having kids would mellow him out. Also, he would be able to do better than our father. I mean I would love to be an uncle as well so knowing he can do mean I am looking for his mate so I can be fun uncle Kol," he joked.

"What about you don't you want a mate," I asked.

"Yeah, but you can't exactly tell me who she is," he said.

"Well I can't tell you but I can give you a hint or a name at least," I admitted.

"Really. Can you do it for all of us," he asked excitedly.

"Sure, but I need to tell you something but I will tell you in your head in case someone is listening," I said. 'Marcel and Bekah are mates. Marcel knows and is going to try and win her over.' I told him in his head.

"I knew it now do me," he exclaimed. So I did I found his mate she was called Ella Maon.

"Her name is Ella Mason and lives in America that is all I can tell you and she is the age you were when turned," I said.

"Now do Klaus," he said. I did and what I found shocked me. It was me but I couldn't tell Kol that.

"Sorry can't get a name, he must have to be close to me I can go paint in the same room and try," I lied.

"Go, go and I am going to go search up my mate," he said shooing me away. So I went to the art room and sure enough, Klaus was here.

"Hi, Klaus," I said. I put up a lock and silencing charm didn't really need everyone to hear how awkward this would be.

"Hi, Val," he said shocked. "You going to do some art today," he asked. I shook my head.

"No, I was wondering if I could look at some of your art," I said moving to stand next to him. "But finish what you are painting first," I said.

"Yeah, sure. I'm painting a forest at the moment," he said as I took another stool and sat next to him.

"Klaus," I said hesitantly after a moment of thinking.

"Yeah," he answered distracted.

"I and Kol were talking and he made me look for all your mates I told him his and then I got to yours. Would you like to know who it was," I asked nervously?

"Oh... um... I, yeah please," he said. I stood up.

"Okay ... um... well," I began.

"Val who is it? Come on I want to know," he said a little impatient. Why am I so nervous?

"Well the thing is ... fuck it," I said before I just grabbed his face and kissed him. He froze for a second and then kissed me back. He grabbed my hip while I put my hands in his hair. He licked my lips asking for entrance which I quickly gave. We fought for dominance for a minute until he pinched my ass making me gasp in surprise and making him win. We kept kissing for a while neither of us really needing to breathe. I straddled his waist and we kissed a while longer before pulling back.

"So, I take it from that kiss we are mated," he said chuckling. I just nodded and he kissed me again and I could feel his smile. We soon started making out again and I trailed kisses down his jaw to his throat and back up to his ear which I gave a playful nip. I then worked my way back to his lips when he stood up with me wrapping my legs around his waist with his hands going under my ass. He then took us over to the sofa and sat us down.

"More comfortable than a stool," he explained quickly going in to kiss me again but I leant back and he nuzzled my neck whining in protest.

"You just seem to be taking this really well," I explained nervously.

"That's because you're amazing. In fact, I had a major crush on you," Klaus said seriously.

"Really," I smirked.

"Massive last night I went to bed thinking about how cute our kids would be and how I wanted to go in your room and hold you, to wake up next to you in the morning every morning. Apparently, according to Bekah, I looked at you in love a lot. So ... yeah I am taking this well as I want it," he said determined to make me see sense. I just smiled massively and kissed him passionately again.

"Keep saying things like that and you just might wake up to me every morning," I said in between kisses. We soon got heated and moved so I was laying on the couch with Klaus hovering over me in the process of giving me a hickey probably. I pushed him away from me a little.

"Klaus, hun, we should stop. I don't want to but we should. We only just found out we were mates we need to calm it a little," I said gently. Klaus stopped and moved back. I moved so I was on my side and pulled him down next to me and entangled our legs.

"Now, who said you had to go anywhere," I said giving him a peck on the lips. "Can we just stay here for a little while?" I asked.

So that's what we did we stayed on the couch after I made it a little bigger so we weren't squished, and just talked giving each other kisses and having small makeout sessions and playing with each others hair. It was great we stayed like that until lunch. I sat up with Klaus' arms around my waist.

"Okay I seriously need to get up and make lunch for me at least and do the books and set up the bakery," I said.

"Fine," Klaus grumbled getting up. We got to the door and I was about to go out when Klaus stopped me spinning me into his arms and mine immediately went around his neck. I looked at him expectantly for why he stopped me.

"Are we telling everyone, if not you might want to cover up the hickey. Also, if you don't want them to know I am your mate I would understand I know I am -," Klaus said but I cut him off kissing him.

When I pulled back I said, "We are telling them because I have no reason not to and besides if I don't I can't kiss you anytime I want which will be a lot."

"Oh, so you're just with me for my looks," he teased.

"That and your personality isn't half bad and the not dying thing is good," I pondered before smiling. I knew we had to go before people came looking for me to make food so I pulled back took his hand and walked out of the room. I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Klaus, Val. Paint or draw anything nice," Stefan asked. I then realised Marcel, Damon Jere and his siblings were all in there as well.

"No, we were to busy snogging," I said going to the fridge. A plate dropped.

"What!" Bekah screamed. "Klaus, why? My one friends did you have to," she yelled at him.

"B, we are mates and calm down I am still going to be your friend," I said turning around with the juice and going to pour a drink.

"What!" Kol yelled. "But you told me you didn't know," he finished angrily.

"Oh, yeah because I was so going to tell you. Hey, Kol do you know your brother's mate is me but don't tell him yet because he doesn't know and I think he would be pissed if you found out first. Because that would have gone so well," I replied sarcastically.

"Still could have said you knew who it was," he grumbled.

"Well I believe congratulations are in order," Elijah said calm as always.

"Thanks, Lijah," I said smiling.

"Does anyone else find it ironic that Klaus tried to kill his what will be his sister in law like three times or at least put her in a situation she could die three times. But also nearly killed his brother in law at least once," Stefan mused aloud.

"Ha well, Thanksgiving is going to be awkward. Although it would have been anyways," I joked. "Have any of you made food yet?" I asked.

"We were waiting for you," Damon said unashamedly. I just sighed and got to work.

 **A.N: I know that they accepted it quickly but if you think about it they are mates and Klaus has been without his for a long time and already liked her. Also, Val thought she would never find her mate as she wouldn't be able to identify them.**


	11. Chapter 11

A.N: Chapter 11. I just wanted to say that this story will only continue until about chapter twenty maybe less. It was always supposed to be a short story. I will make it so that if people want I can pick it up where I leave it but if I don't it won't be on a cliffhanger. There will be a small sex scene in this chapter you have been WARNED.

Val POV: I decided to make steak and fries for lunch. Once I was done with cooking the steaks, everyone else's steaks blue for obvious reasons and my medium rare, we all sat down to eat in the small dining room like a family.

"So how did you guys figure out you were mates?" Stefan asked. But before I could answer Kol cut in.

"I asked her to find mine, well give me her name and then she did Klaus, but she lied and said she had to be in the same room for it to work and actually went to tell him which ended in a snog," he said a little bitter.

"Actually I told him by snogging him," I answered.

"Ew, don't need to hear that," Jeremy complained.

"Hey, be thankful I covered the hickey," I snapped.

"Why did you think the best way to tell him was to snog him?" Finn asked.

"Well, it isn't as easy as you think to go to someone and say 'how you oh your good great well I'm your mate, by the way, got to go breakfast is waiting'. So when I struggled I decided to just snog him," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, Val you know what you did for the boys and finding their mates will you do it for me?" B questioned. I shook my head.

"No, your mate knows who they are and they are going to tell you themselves but if they don't do it soon I might just hex them," I said.

"Fine, but if I don't know in a week hex them for me," she argued. I nodded in agreement.

"Wait you went and told him before any of us were down for breakfast and haven't come down since. Tell me Val was sex with a hybrid all it should be," Damon joked.

"First, we didn't have sex as it is to soon and second even though I don't care about talking with things like that in front of Klaus' siblings, as they have probably heard each other going at it over the years, doesn't mean I want to talk about it in front of my little brother even if it did happen," I cringed.

"Fair point," Damon replied.

"Yeah, I never want to hear about your sex life. In fact, I just pretend you haven't had sex even if I know you have," Jeremy said.

"That will be the same for me and I don't like hearing anyone go at it which is why when the doors are closed they are immediately soundproof and if you touch the doorknob twice from the inside the door can only be opened from someone on the inside. I did that about a month after becoming a fairy it was better for everyone," I said.

"Yeah, it was good not having to hear all of them go at it anymore," Marcel agreed.

"So you can find our mates. Kol knows his, Klaus is yours, Finn and Sage are each other's and Bekah you know so who is Elijah's, Stefan's and mine?" Damon asked.

"I can find out but I will only tell you and it is your choice if you tell the others," I replied shrugging.

"How can you do that?" Stefan asked.

'I can project a thought in your head,' I projected into everyone's head. Only Marcel and Kol didn't scream or yell a curse word I suppose they both expected it.

"Nevermind," Stefan mumbled. I just chuckled at him before looking for their mates and telling them their names individually. They acknowledged their thanks and we all moved on from the subject.

About twenty minutes later Sage brought it up again with her comment of, "Val, when you got injured why did you still go through the pain if Klaus was the one to give you blood,?" she questioned.

"Injured? What injury?" Jeremy questioned worriedly.

"It's nothing Jere I am fine now," I reassured him before answering Sage, "Well if I get blood from someone unmated then it hurts and even though he is my mate I hadn't marked him and he hasn't marked me so we were seen as unmarked. But if I get hurt after we mark each other and Klaus gives me his blood it will work how it would on any other human," I explain.

"How do you mark someone?" Stefan questioned.

"Oh, why don't you ask Kol, Nick or Lijah. I am sure they remember how especially after Val's great explanation," Bekah said smugly.

"Why does barbie original sound so smug?"Damon questioned.

"Becuase the boys were being mean that I had found Val attractive so I decide I should get them just as embarrassed and enlisted Val's help and used the explanation of mating as a way to do so," she said sounding even smugger if that was possible.

"What did you guys do?" Stefan questioned.

"I got Val to dress in bootie shorts and one of Lijah's shirts and a sexy bra. She then explained how you mark someone which involves sex. Val said the word sex and cuming a lot of times and when the boys tried to leave using the excuse of feeding Val offered her blood and opened her shirt a little so one of them could get better access to her collarbone while the others used her arm and in doing so showed off the bra. Safe to say it made all three extremely turned on and run out the room so fast you would have thought they were on fire," Bekah explained happily. We all laughed apart from Kol, Elijah and Klaus.

"That wasn't very nice to do my love," Klaus pouted from his space next to me. I just snuggled into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Better," I said going back to my food while still at his side.

"Not really," he complained.

"Well what can you do," I shrugged. The others laughed at our exchange.

"Brother did you call her my love," Elijah asked.

"Yeah, why?" Klaus shrugged.

"Just usually you call people love, so shouldn't you think of a better pet name," Lijah replied.

"No, like you said I call everybody love but I have only and will only call Val my love," Klaus replied kissing me on the head. The girls cooed while Damon, Jeremy and Kol made gagging noises and the others just stayed quiet.

I stood up to go, "Well as lovely as lunch is I have work to do so see you all later also I am not cooking tonight so you have to find something else to eat," I said.

"Okay, I will tell anyone I see," Marcel said knowing the routine.

"Come on lover boy you said you would help me in the bakery now up," I said poking Klaus on the arm.

"What am I a slave," he questioned annoyed even though he stood up.

"No, course not like I said you are a labourer," I quipped before speeding to the bakery. I got into the kitchen and about five seconds later arms wound their way around my waist.

"That wasn't very nice my love," Klaus whispered into my ear making me get a shiver up my spine. I turned around in his arms and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Sorry," I said once I pulled back. He kissed me again.

"Now you are forgiven. But you need to put me to work before I devour you right here on this floor," he said kissing me on the cheek. SoI did because I knew if I didn't put him to work and he did try I might not be able to resist. We quickly went about making all types of pastries and once the first lot were in the big ovens we made bread dough and while waiting for it to rise made some cakes. Once they were ready we could shape and cook the bread. After the pastries and cakes were done and the bread was cooling to be cut we decorated them all which went quickly as all I had to do was show Klaus how to do it once and he could speed through them. During all of this, we would steal kisses as we walked by each other. When they were all decorated and put on trays we put them in the counter windows and I put a preservation charm on them so they wouldn't go stale. We then had to clean the kitchen which with Klaus doing the sweeping and me using some spells for the sides it was done in minutes.

"It was fun cooking with you today even if we didn't have a food fight," Klaus said hugging me.

"I had fun too. So do you think you would help more often?" I asked.

"I have nothing else to do and it means more time with you so definitely," he replied pecking me on the lips making me smile.

"Okay well I have to do the books for the bar and restaurant and then I am good to go," I said. So we went next door and into my office where I quickly did the books for the bar and restaurant while Klaus kept watch in the bar for any signs of trouble. Once I had finished I went into the bar and went over to Klaus, we had dinner at the restaurant upstairs where the atmosphere was nicer and once we had finished went home. We decided to walk back home normally and by this point, it was late in the day as it took a long time for us to do all of that cooking. When we got back everyone was eating in the dining room.

"Hey guys," I said walking in.

"Hey lovebirds," Kol teased.

"Do you know something I think Kol and Damon are quite alike," I pondered. They both started denying it furiously and we all laughed at them knowing it was true.

"Who made dinner?" Klaus wondered.

"Stefan and Damon, it was good but wasn't as good as Val's," Sage answered.

"I am surprised none of you thought to get takeout or go to a restaurant," I said.

"Fuck, why didn't we think of that," Kol said slamming his head on the table. Klaus and I laughed at them all.

"Why don't we do a movie night, we can go in the TV room and catch them all up on any movies they missed and spend some time together. Obviously, if you have plans it can wait," I suggested.

"Sis, you can't see the movies," Jere said gently.

"I know I am blind. But if one of you agrees and I can't look at it from your point of view in your head without hearing your thoughts," I said. Kol volunteered as he was probably one of the ones who would pay attention to the movies most. Once they all agreed as they had no plans and we went to the TV room and got comfortable. It was basically a massive sofa with pillows and beanbags everywhere. We picked a movie from every genre and sat down to watch. We watched Up, Annabelle, John Tucker must die (A.N: Recommend), Burlesque, all the toy stories and many more by the time Kol fell asleep it was around four in the morning. I decided to put everyone in their beds as they were all asleep I think me being In Kol's head made him stay awake that long or he would have been asleep before that.

Once they were all in bed I made a big breakfast and a lot of coffee. I put it in the small dining room with a heat charm to keep it warm. I went into Klaus' room and quickly wrote a note saying I had made breakfast and would be in the bakery as it was opening today, then went to my room and got dressed in blue jeans a tank and then a green flannel that had three quarter length sleeves and trainers. I wasn't sure how busy it would be so this made it so I could move around if needed. I left after brushing my teeth and hair I put it up in a side french plait as it would be out of the way but stylish. By the time I got to the bakery it was seven and I knew that I had half an hour until opening so people could buy breakfast. I quickly put on the coffee machine and lights. I set the tables with anything they needed and put up the big menu signs that needed to go on the wall behind the counter. Five minutes before opening all the vamps that decided to work here so they had something to do when Marcel didn't need them. I showed them where everything was and they got to their jobs. When I opened the door to the customers there were a few from the other business' close by that wanted something for breakfast before they opened up. I and Mellisa served them quickly. People would come in every now and then at about ten o'clock I decided to go in the kitchen and show the cooks who had nothing to do so far how to make one of each sandwich and how to decorate each cake. When I left their job was to make the sandwiches on order using vamp speed so they would be done quickly and occasionally look out for what was running low so that we wouldn't run out. If any got left over at the end of the day they could take a box of goodies each and the rest can be preserved and topped up to stay their overnight. I could just duplicate it but they never taste as good if you continuously duplicate it.

Around twelve we started getting people for lunch. It got quite busy but we stayed on top of it all as there was three in the kitchen all using vamp speed and three of us in the front serving along with someone else waiting tables and clearing them. No one had to wait more than five minutes and that was only because they ordered so much. Lunch lasted until about three and then it was just people coming in every now and then or people having coffee with friends. About four o'clock I went into the office to check my phone and as soon as the door shut arms wrapped around me and pulled me back into a muscular chest.

"I missed you this morning. What happened to waking up with you every morning?" Klaus asked burying his face in my neck.

"Well, I had to open and besides we don't share a room yet and you needed to sleep. So I let you. Did you enjoy breakfast?" I reasoned with him.

"Yeah but you should have woke me I promised to help," he mumbled.

"If it makes you feel better you can help me cook later," I tried placating him.

"Sure, now to the main reason I came back here," he said happily before kissing me. Safe to say we started making out we moved over so he was sitting on my desk with me standing between his legs. We made out for about ten minutes. Klaus was in the middle of sucking another hickey on my neck nearly on my chest when I realised I was at work.

"Klaus, baby, I am at work I have to stop. Although I really don't want to because of what you are doing," I said annoyed and could feel him smirk in response against my skin.

"Are you saying if I keep doing this you will stay," he muttered against my skin.

"No, I am saying you are just making it hard to leave and giving me something to look forward to at the end of the day," I said pulling back.

"Fine, fine, I will let you go. I'll stay here and when you close up I will help you cook for tomorrow," he said.

"Great *kiss* now *kiss* I will *kiss* see *kiss* you later *kiss* be good *kiss* and you *kiss* will *kiss* get a *kiss* reward," I said pecking him on the lips. I pulled away completely before we could start again and walked back out front as I knew once we started we wouldn't stop, now we knew the other was our mates his vamp and wolf side wanted to claim me and my fairy side wanted to claim him. I made sure to cover any possible hickeys with some magic. I only had another two hours round about until the end of the day. They went quickly and I was soon sending all of the workers away with goodies. Once they were gone I went into the kitchen, which was clean as they cleaned up after them while we cleaned the front, where Klaus was waiting for me and as soon as I came through the door he picked me up and spun me around kissing me on the lips.

"I thought they would never leave," he said putting me down.

"For someone so many people fear you are a big teddy bear. Or should I say puppy," I joked.

"Not nice, my love, not nice at all. Plus by calling me a dog and finding me attractive that means your into bestiality," he retorted.

"No it doesn't, I haven't had sex with you yet and even when I do it will be with the human you not dog you," I replied.

"Yeah well it still isn't nice to compare me to any type of dog," he sulked, so I gave him a kiss.

"Sorry, now let's get cooking we don't have much to do just one type of bread and each type of cookies and then I can duplicate anything else for tonight," I said going to the pantry.

So that's what we did we put all the stuff in the oven and then I went to the front and duplicated more and preserved them all. Once everything was done and clean I went back to my office to do the books.

"So you know how you have an apartment upstairs?" Klaus said coming in behind me. I nodded to show I was listening.

"Well, how about we stay there tonight and while you do the books I make you dinner," he suggested.

I looked up in surprise, "That would be amazing Nick," I said gently. He just came over and switched it so I was on his lap for a minute.

"It's no problem and besides it would be nice to cook for you for once," he said giving me a kiss on the forehead. But to show how much it meant to me I pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

"Don't worry about the dessert I will bring something up," I whispered against his lips. I gave him one last kiss before he got up and went upstairs to cook. He didn't need inviting in as all the leases were in Marcel's name so that Vamps could come and go as they please but I had put spells up so anyone with ill intent to me couldn't get in. I took me about ten minutes to finish the books. I decided to bring up some chocolate cake for dessert. When I walked through the door I decided to be funny, "Honey, I'm home!" I yelled.

I heard the wind move which told me he sped to me.

"Hi, my love," Klaus said taking the cake and my hand leading me into the kitchen.

"It, smells amazing also I don't know the layout well so you are going to have to help me," I admitted.

"No, problem it is all about you tonight, this is our first date really," he said bringing me to a stool to sit down in.

"What! No I look all icky I was at work all day," I complain.

"To me, you look amazing and besides I have seen you in a pair of boxers and a bra so I think we have it covered and besides since you can't see me for all you know I am wearing a Hawaiian shirt right now," he joked.

"If you are could you take it off no one needs to see that. Besides bare chest probably looks so much better," I smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said kissing me on the lips before going back to making dinner. What a fucking tease.

"What are you making?" I ask.

"Salmon potatoes and veg. What's for dessert?" he replies.

"Chocolate cake," I said putting my head in my hand.

"Would have prefered you," he mumbled what he thought was to himself but my hearing is better than a vampire's so I heard it. So I decided to sneak up behind him. I turned him around and turned off the oven using some magic as I couldn't see them. "Val what are you doing?" Klaus questions curiously.

"You can have me for dessert as long as I get you for dinner," I say before pulling him down for a small but passionate kiss. I then pull back and start walking to the bedroom using magic as I had no fucking clue where it was. Shit. But I barely get to the kitchen door when I am turned around and slammed into the door frame by Klaus and he attacks my mouth and neck. We make our way to the bedroom and keep making out and stopping to take each other's clothes off. By the time we are in the bedroom all I have left is my underwear and bra and I think he is in his boxers.

"Sexy underwear, my love, did you plan this," Klaus questions pulling me onto the bed and moves to be on top of me.

"No, all my underwear looks like this. Don't worry I can show you some other time," I say bringing him down for a kiss. He quickly moves down my neck to my chest kissing me along the way it is a bra that unclasps at the front, he quickly gets rid of it and just stares for a moment.

"I know I am hot but if you don't get back to it I will get dressed," I threaten which snaps him out of it and he attacks my chest leaving hickeys everywhere. He bites my nipple a little which makes me make a noise of pleasure.

"Klaus, it feels good but I can think of some other stuff that would feel amazing so get on with it," I moan. He then trails down to my underwear peppering me with little kisses. He kisses my collarbone then starts sucking on the inner of my thigh. As the hi,gher I start to make a noise of impatience which makes Klaus smirk. He stops and I wine in protest but not a second later my underwear has been torn of my body.

"They were expensive," I protest weakly.

"I will buy you more but you could probably magic them together," Klaus says huskily in my ear. He starts to slowly kiss my neck as his hands wander down my body gently. His hands trail all the way down and he starts rubbing my clit and I moan in pleasure. He took one finger and started to finger me gently while rubbing my clit but I wanted more so I rose up to meet him.

"Impatient aren't we," Klaus chuckled at me. I decided to make him taste his own medicine and hopefully make him hurry up. I moved my hands to his chest and trailed them down. I moved my hands slowly down his v-line a barrier of clothing was there so I slipped my hand underneath it and heard his breathing hitch and he stopped his actions. I leaned to his ear, "thought I should return the favour," I said in a husky tone. I wrapped my hand around his cock and trailed my fingers down in a feather-light touch. It was twitching in anticipation, it was around seven inches in length. When I got to the tip I tightened my hand and started to pump slowly. I then started to kiss his neck. After a while, I took my hands away and flipped us over and used magic to take his pants off. I leant down and started to kiss him. He put his hands on my waist and we started to grind I felt his length hardening underneath we so I ground a little harder and I got the exact reaction I was looking for as Klaus started to moan and flipped us back around.

"You sure?" he questioned softly. I just nodded and kissed him softly giving permission.

"Yeah, so sure I want to Mark you and you mark me," I said. Klaus just kissed me passionately nodding against me. We carried on kissing and he gently pushed into me. We started out slow but when I could tell he wanted more and so did I I raised my hips to meet him. He got faster and our moans became louder. When we both came close I pulled Klaus back down to me and started to kiss his neck and shoulder looking for the right spot. He must have realised what I was doing as he started to do the same. Once I found his sweet spot I started to suck it. I then bit into him just before I came and drank some of his blood and it healed straight away but I had enough. He did the same and we just stayed their trading kisses and cuddling.

"Klaus just so you know because I am a fairy we get a tattoo where our mark is to represent our love and what it means to us. It should appear tomorrow morning sometime," I said.

"That is so cool. I have the coolest soul mate ever," he said kissing me on the forehead.

"You also no longer have to sleep if you don't want to. You still can sleep but if you didn't want to you don't have to," I said.

"Can you sleep if you want to?" he asked. I shook my head. We stayed like that just kissing and hugging. We went a few more rounds before we figured we should go back to the house but we had a shower first as the others would smell that we had sex otherwise. We got dressed again and packed up the dinner and cake to bring home. When we left it was around ten o'clock. When we got back we went to the kitchen to put food away and went to the art room, so we could avoid people for a little longer.

"Hey, my love would you be up for moving into my room or I move into yours," Klaus said.

"Sure or we could move into a house that I have here. I got it from the previous fairy," I suggested pausing in my drawing.

"Really, only if you want to," Klaus said coming over to me and sitting next to me.

"Yeah I can start moving us in tonight," I said.

"Well seen as I don't have to sleep I will help you," he said.

"Thanks, hun. Should we start now I pack up my room you pack yours and then I will send them over to the house," I suggested.

"Okay. I will go pack," Klaus said kissing me on the head then leaving. I just chuckled and got up to go to my room. I still had the boxes so I just repacked everything and sent them to the house before going to Klaus' room.


	12. Chapter 12

A.N: Chapter twelve. This will show the house. I will probably only write two more chapters after this. I won't be going into detail about Stefan and Damon's mates as they aren't central to the story. I will mention Kol and Elijah's mate and Marcel will be telling Bekah in this chapter.

Klaus POV: Val walked into my room. "You packed hun," she asked.

"Yeah, all done," I said stepping back from the last box.

"Cool I will send them over," she said doing just that. "If you follow me I can lead us there," Val said. I agreed so Val left ahead of me. It took us around five minutes of running to get to the house.

"Jesus, Val this is massive!" I exclaimed. The house was more like a big mansion. It looked to be around four stories and had a fountain in the front that the driveway went around so you could pull up near it. The house had big glass windows at the front so there was loads of sunlight. The front garden had loads of flowers all around and the roof had some flowers hanging down from it. The house was beautiful

"Yeah, I know but now it's ours," Val said entering the house, "I know my way around this house better than anywhere," she explained while leading me to the top floor which was basically a suite. There was a set of double doors a few feet away from the top of the stairs. When we walked in the room was at least half the size of the floor there was a four poster bed that was larger than a King it took up most of the wall it was cherry wood and had dark blue sheets against one wall. There was a bedside table on each side. Two couches and an armchair around a table over to the left of the door. A desk up against a wall. Two of the walls are white one was dark blue and another had a massive window on one end and the other end had a door that led to a balcony and showed the garden. One of the white walls there was a door on the side closest to the balcony wall.

"Fuck, you fairies don't do anything in halves," I commented.

"Yeah, it is a little excessive. The door on the left wall leads to our bathroom and the one on the right is the closet. When you go in it will be a room full of clothes and a door that takes you to the make-up and hair room and a mirror and stand. Let's unpack and then I can give you the tour of downstairs after we go home and tell everyone," Val explained. I was in shock so I just agreed and unpacked all my clothes into the closet which was massive it had another small seating area inside the closet. There was already clothes in there and even after we put all of our clothes in there was still room. When I was done I went back into the bedroom and found Val on the bed. I decided to go and join her.

"Val," I started.

"Yeah, Nick," she replied.

"This bed is really comfortable do we have to leave we could just lay here," I said getting comfortable. Val just laughed and rolled over so she was pressed into my side.

"We can stay here for a minute but then we need to go I need to make sure Jere is up in time for school," she said. I groaned and buried my head in her shoulder. She laughed at me so I lifted my head to pout at her when I noticed where I had marked her earlier had got the tattoo thing.

"Val, the mark is on you," I said.

"Really, describe it to me," She whispered smiling.

"It is a wolf paw with some symbols in it. It goes across your collarbone. The symbols look similar to the ones on your back. But how come there is nothing to do with being a vampire?" I questioned.

"You were born wolf, so that is your representation. The symbols represent my fairy side and they are in the paw to show we are intertwined. Now come on," Val explained sitting up. I groaned but complied. We got up and ran to Marcel's house as it was no longer ours which made me smile. We ran to the kitchen and Val quickly put breakfast together and went to get up Jeremy. By the time he made it downstairs Marcel, my siblings and the Salvatores were already downstairs eating with us. Val looked at me so I knew it was time.

"I and Val need to tell you something," I said which got everyone to stop with their conversations.

"What happened?" Sage questioned cautiously.

"I asked Val if we should share a room but she said we should just share a house and apparently she has one here so we have moved into it," I said taking her hand. They were all stunned for a moment before they gave out congratulations.

"Thanks, but you guys can't drop in whenever you want because I will have visitors from time to time," Val said. I looked at her confused.

"Don't worry I know cause you always went there for stuff," Marcel.

"Who are the visitors?" Kol asked speaking what I was thinking.

"Other fairies," Val answered. "When they want to talk to me they go to my house," she explained.

"You don't ever go to theirs," Stefan asked.

"Well whatever fairie has a higher rank they are the host," she explained.

"So when the high up fairies talk to you, then you go to their house," Finn said.

"Actually they will always come to my house. I may or may not be the queen of fairies," Val said quickly looking down at her plate. We were all silent from surprise.

"So, one of my sisters in law is the fairy queen. Wow," Kol said smirking but still shocked.

"How comes you didn't tell us sooner," Jeremy questioned.

"Well didn't really know how but now that Klaus is moving in and all of you will be visiting at one point I thought I should tell you," Val replied. "Now, Jere you have school but you can all come over for dinner," Val said getting up and kissing Jere on the head.

"See you all later but I have to go to work," she said waving to them all before leaving.

"So you and Val are living together, are you sure you're ready for that. I mean you will be on top of each other and won't have your own space and isn't it a little soon," Sage said worriedly.

"No, it isn't too soon we are soulmates it would happen eventually and trust me there is plenty of room in that house for us to have our own space. Anyways I am helping Val out in the bar making sure no one breaks anything. I will see you guys later," I said annoyed so I got up and left. When I got to the bar I decided to go see Val first quick to make myself in a better mood or I might be the one starting fights. When I walked in she wasn't serving or cleaning tables. I went to the kitchen and saw she wasn't in there either so I walked to her office.

"Hey, my love thought I would say hi before going into the bar," I said giving her a peck on the lips.

"Hey to you too, now I was wondering if you could do something for me," she asked.

"Sure, what do you need," I answered.

"I was wondering if you could make dinner tonight or at least pick the stuff up to make it," she said.

"If you give me a list I can I will also cook it. If I can find the kitchen that is," I answered. Val just nodded ignoring my sarcasm and pulled a list from a notebook she had on her desk. When I looked at it the ingredients looked like it was for a curry. I said goodbye and went to get the ingredients. Once that was done I made my way home. I found the kitchen which looked like it was from a magazine. It had the view of the forest from the window and had a door that led to the wrap around porch that was on the back of the house. It had granite white counter tops and white oak doors. There were high-end kitchen appliances some that I had no idea what they did. There was a small door that I smelt led to the pantry and a big old-fashioned cooker and oven. Val had mentioned we had a dining room or the table in the garden so I went to the garden as it would be a nice setting and if we started to fight nothing would break. I walked onto the porch and walked around with it and when you came to the back you could see the garden. But a few feet away from the steps leading down from the porch was a circular table with enough chairs for all of us to be able to have dinner. I decided that would do and went into the kitchen and started on dinner. About forty-five minutes later I was done and had put the food on the plate warmer to keep it warm. I looked in the cupboards and found all the plates and cups and laid the table. About twenty minutes after I was done Val walked into the kitchen. I smiled and walked over to her to give her a kiss and to welcome her home.

"Hey, how come your home early? Not that I mind," I questioned.

"Thought you might want some help," she answered with a shrug.

"Well thank you. But I am done table is laid and the food is being kept warm. So, now we can just relax," I said kissing her. She kissed back a little but pulled back.

"You can, I need to have a shower and get changed. I am all sweaty from work," she said walking away. I just followed her up as I had nothing else to do and should probably get changed myself as it was hot today so I had been sweating and cooking. When I walked into the bathroom I realised any other floor space on this floor was used by the bathroom. There were two sinks that were against a wall and had cupboards up the sides which went to the ceiling I wondered what was in them. A bath that looked like it could be a swimming pool just not as deep and had jacuzzi jets. Then there were two showers one could fit five people in easily and had three massive shower heads. Unrealistic and a little overboard and the other was a single person shower and also had jacuzzi jets (A.N: My aunt has one and it is amazing,). The ceiling had spotlights that weren't really needed as there was a window that covered the top half of the wall which faced the outside. There was also a small sofa in there as well why it was needed I had no idea.

"I know it is way over the top but the jacuzzi shower is amazing and all of the jets and shower heads have great pressure," Val said sheepishly getting towels out of one of the cupboards, that one was full of loads of towels and at the top toilet paper. What could possibly be in the other one?

"Yeah, it is a little big even for me which is saying something," I said and continued after a pause saying, "But I think I will manage," I said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry that having such a large bathroom is so hard for you," she said dryly while stripping. I then remembered I wanted to have a shower as well so started to do the same. I got a towel from the cupboard. When I looked back around Val was in the shower with the three heads, but was only using one so I guessed you could turn on one at a time. I decided to get in as well as I didn't want a bath and probably needed her to show me how to use it at first. When I got in she turned around and smiled at me.

"You know we can't fool around right we don't have the time the others will be here in about half an hour," she smirked leaning to the side to get shampoo off the shelf that was built into the wall.

"I know just I figured it would be easier to get in here seen as I don't know how to turn the other shower on and it is big enough. Also, saving water and helping the environment is very important to me my love," I said in a mock serious tone.

She just gave me a dry look and turned on the middle shower head. I decided to just get on with it. Once I had finished with my hair I realised I didn't have any shower jell and would need Val's. Fuck now I will smell all girly.

"I'm using your shower jell, my love, I don't have any," I told her. She did an overdramatic sigh.

"First you use the shower at the same time then you use my shower jell what's next wanting to use the same shower head," she joked. I just laughed at her.

"Also the other cupboard has all of that type of stuff even for men. It also has candles for future reference," she added.

When I was done I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Are you sure we have no time to fool around a little we still have about twenty-five minutes. That gives us a little time," I said huskily and kissed her hoping to persuade her. The kiss was passionate and lasted a while but when we pulled back she just patted me on the chest and stepped back.

"I'm sure. But I think you need a cold shower to cool off a little," she said before turning the shower to as cold as it could go before I could react. I yelped and stood back in my shower. With that, she turned her shower off and got out, seen as the door was a few feet away the water wouldn't get out. She wrapped her hair in her towel and put it on her head, I still was confused at how women did that even after hundreds of years, and another around her body then walked back into the bedroom. I decided to get out as well seen as I was done and although I will never admit it I did need that cold splash a little. What she is hot and she is all mine. Hmm, I wonder if she has got changed yet. With that, I quickly ran into the closet and what I saw made me nearly need another cold splash. She was standing there in a dark blue lacy bra and thong looking at her tops so she was stretching a little so she could reach the brail tags on the hangers. Her hair was down and wet so she had obviously towel dried it. I swallowed and went over to get some boxers. I picked out some jeans and a short-sleeved shirt to go with some trainers. When I turned around to look at her she was in a denim jean skirt and a white tank top that showed her mark to represent us and her wing tattoo's with a pair of brown sandals. Her hair was up in a messy bun. She had on some eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss.

"How, did you manage to get ready so quickly?" I asked confused.

"I am a fairy I have magic I dried my hair and put on my makeup while I put said hair up. The clothes I was getting annoyed at looking so I just used magic to summon what I wanted," she shrugged.

"Also, I am going to cover the mark until it is mentioned later," she said.

"Okay. Anyways, shall we go downstairs," I suggested. Val agreed so we went back into the kitchen and went straight through to the table outside. Once we sat down I had a thought. "Do the others know how to get here?"I questioned.

"Yeah, I messaged Marcel the address so they can all just come together. Now I am going to get a drink, want one?" she asked.

"Yeah, please and I don't mind what it is," I answered. She came back a few minutes later and just as she sat down there was a knock at the door. She huffed and I just laughed at her and grabbed her hand to walk to the door. When we opened them Marcus, Kol, Elijah, Finn, Bekah, Sage, Stefan, Damon and Jeremy were all standing in there smiling. Kol, Marcel, Elijah and Damon all had a gift of some sort.

"Hey guys," Val said ushering them in the door. "Follow us we are having dinner outside as it should be a nice night," she said walking back to the garden pulling my hand.

"Nick can you show them the table while I bring the food," she said letting go of my hand and going towards the cooker. I just nodded knowing by now she would realise we left and that I showed them. We all went outside and sat down and a few moments later Val came out with the food trailing behind her. She had made it so it was easier to share with everyone. She placed all the plates on the table one by one and then sat down.

"Well dig in," she said happily. We all did so.

"May I just say Val your house is amazing," Bekah said.

"Yeah,"

"Beautifull,"

"So pretty,"

"It's ginormous, how much stuff have you got," Damon blurted out. We all just looked at him but Val laughed.

"I didn't design the house it was given to me by the last fairy queen. To be fair the top floor is just our room," she said taking a bite of her food.

"Just your room, how big is the bed jeez," Sage exclaimed.

"The bed is most of one of the wall but I think the whole floor is split evenly through the bedroom, closet and bathroom," I said thoughtfully.

"I need to see your wardrobe," Bekah squealed.

At the same time, Kol said, "What can you need in a bathroom for it to be that big."

We all laughed at them.

"How about we give you all a tour after dinner," Val suggested.

"About that hun, um, I haven't actually had a look around yet and you haven't had time to show me so how about you give all of us a tour," I said scratching the back of my neck. The others had an amused expression at how nervous I was.

"Really," she said and I could see she was also amused.

"Yeah," I replied.

"I suppose I can show you around as well," she remarked sarcastically.

"Thanks, my love," I said kissing her on the forehead.

"Does everyone else agree it is weird to see Klaus this .. I don't know lovey-dovey doesn't seem right ... nice yeah nice. Isn't it weird to see Klaus being so nice to someone," Kol said thoughtfully while pointing his fork at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Well, I can't see him so no. But if he wasn't nice to me it wouldn't go well for him," Val said darkly.

"It isn't weird when you find your soulmate you will be the same," I retorted.

"Ooh, how is that going, by the way, have any of you gone or looked them up?" Val asked looking excited.

"Actually Damon and I have found our mates and we are leaving tomorrow," Stefan said.

Val got up from the table and went to give them a hug, "Congratulations, I wish you all the happiness come and stop by anytime," she said.

They both awkwardly hugged her back while we laughed. She then turned on Kol and Elijah with an expectant look.

"Well how is it going for you two," she said while coming back to her seat. Both of them looked nervous and I just smirked at them.

"I have found mine and plan on leaving on the weekend to get to know her and to hopefully bring her back here," Elijah said.

"Yeah I plan on doing the same," Kol agreed.

"Good, I wish you luck and seen as they will be my other sisters you are always welcome here. But remember you might need to give them time to want to leave as they will probably have families," she warned.

"Bekah can I talk to you in the kitchen," Marcel said. Bekah nodded in confusion and followed him into the kitchen. None of us could hear the conversation so looked to Val who was just eating.

"Um, Val have you got a spell on the door cause we can't hear what they are saying," Sage said.

"Yeah, you nosey people I have. But I know what is happening as I gave Marcel the idea by threatening him," she said carrying on eating her food.

"Could you I don't know TELL US," Damon said.

"Sure, Marcel is telling Bekah that they are mates," she said with a smile. Me, Kol, Elijah and Finn stood to go in there when we were forced back down.

"No, you will let them finish as they are perfect for each other and Marcel was very sweet about it," Val said with her hand raised.

"Honey, let me go. I need to go hit him for keeping it from her and we will have a talk about it later," I said annoyed.

"Nick, I suggest not doing that as they are no longer in the house as they ran to go have sex and possibly mark each other. And it wasn't my place to tell you it was between them. How would you like it if I had told everyone before you? You wouldn't have liked it. Marcel wanted to tell her, so I let him," Val said sternly but released us.

"I know but I still don't like to think about it," I sighed.

"And I am sure Jeremy doesn't like to think about us doing that or us marking each other either," she said patting my hand.

"Speaking of have you guys yet," Kol said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Can't you tell," Val said showing her mark off a little extending her neck and taking away the illusion that covered it.

"Woah you decided to get a tattoo to show it physically," Kol said shocked.

"No, I'm a fairy and when we mark someone or they mark one of us both participants get a mark," Val explained.

"Does that mean that you have one as well Klaus," Stefan asked smirking. I didn't reply I just unbuttoned my shirt and showed my matching mark.

"Ew, I just thought about how you guys got them. Cool but ew," Jeremy said.

"Sorry but so not sorry," I said. He just waved his hand to show it was fine.

"Wait you said that all people had soulmates and humans just don't have a way to recognise them does this mean Jeremy has one?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, he does. I can tell him who it is but that doesn't mean he will have a physical moment where they will need to claim each other like vampires, werewolves and fairies do. Witches just do a spell. But I can tell you alone Jere if you want," Val replied.

"Sure. I'm not exactly going to be against you finding the perfect person for me," Jeremy replied sarcastically.

Val closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. She suddenly looked shocked then sad but opened her eyes.

"Jere, I found her but the thing is she is a vampire. I know you want your soul mate but would you be willing to become a vampire," she said, "I have no problem if you want to be one," she added on quickly. Everyone looked at Jeremy and he was shocked but amused.

"Well, it is a shock but yeah I would turn and I would hope you wouldn't have a problem with it as you are immortal and my brother in law is a hybrid," he said sarcastically at the end. Just then Marcel and Bekah came back hand in hand.

"Congratulations Jerebean let me do the honours," Bekah said before snapping his neck. Val just sighed.

"Bekah could you not have waited until the ring was off perhaps," she said tiredly.

"oops," Bekah offered.

"It's fine someone else just gets the chance now as that is your punishment," Val replied. Jeremy then woke up and glared at her.

"Actually Jeremy I am going to make you an original I don't want you dying due to one of them throwing a chair leg at you and forgetting it can kill you," Val said standing and going in the house.

"You can do that. Thanks, sis," Jeremy said going to follow her. The rest of us at the table looked at each other in confusion before following them. We found them in the basement it was a hallway that wasn't too long and had four doors and one was open and you could see Val and Jeremy inside. He was laying down in a circle of drawing. All of us stayed out of the way not wanting to interrupt after a few minutes in which Val made Jeremy drink something and said some stuff she leant over and snapped his head. After a few moments, he woke up and shot up quickly.

"I'm guessing it worked," he said.

"No, you have a hunger for blood and all your senses are heightened for no reason at all," Val remarked sarcastically. Jeremy just glared at her and picked her up and spun her around quickly. When he let her go she looked dizzy.

"Asshat," she murmured.

"So, Jerebean is now an original after trying to kill an original who is now his brother in law at least once. Our lives is like a soap opera just supernatural in soap opera Jeremy would have tried to shoot Klaus while he was holding Elena hostage for money instead of her blood or something," Damon said thoughtfully while we all just stared at him shocked.

"I am so not drunk enough to answer that so how about we get on with the tour," Val suggested coming out the door.

We all came out of the way of the door as Val locked the door.

"Let's start with this floor. The other three doors lead to wine cellars. Separated into red, rose and white which also has the champagne and processco in it as well," She explained pointing to the doors individually.

"What about your other alcohol," Damon asked.

"You will see that later," Val answered with a smirk. We all followed he upstairs.

"Well, you know where the kitchen is and the garden. This is the living room in here," she said leading us into it. It was a large room at the front of the house it was like the Salvatores but was done in white, mint green and brown. It made it look more open and all the furniture was quite modern.

"Now follow me to the dining room," she said taking us out of the living room and across to the hallway opposite.

"This is the dining room we have indoors as it isn't always sunny," she said. This room was smaller than the living room but was still a fifteen seater table. It was a glass table with cream leather seats.

"Moving on lets got to the study," Val said taking us to the next room. It wasn't anything special it looked like an ordinary office.

"Next floor as the only things there you haven't seen properly is the garden and the swimming pool which is outside and the small chillout room that is like the one at Marcel's. Also, Nick, we can redecorate if you want your the one who has to look at it not me," she said. I just chuckled at her.

"So far we are fine," I said.

"Good, I'm glad as I actually have no idea what any of it looks like apart from the colour schemes and what it all feels like and sometimes I move things," she said bringing us to a stop outside a set of double doors.

"Now, we are staying in this room for two minutes any of you can come back anytime but no you can't live here understood," she said. We all stayed silent until we realised she wanted a reply.

"Understood," we all replied a little confused. But then she opened the door and it was the biggest library I have ever seen. It had three floors and I couldn't see the end.

"It is magically enlarged and has every book ever written including grimoires. Luckily I can make them brail when I want. Now do you understand why I said you can't live here," she said, "if you want a certain book you say it aloud and it comes to you." she explained.

"Fifty shades darker," Damon called out we all looked at him annoyed "What I wanted to test it and sorry to say it doesn't wor-" but was cut off with a book hitting him in the face. We all laughed.

"It does work just we are at the oldest dates so it would have taken some time to get here and if you needed tips for sex Damon you could have asked one of us no need to go to books," she smirked at him. He just glared and picked up the book.

"It will return to its place if you leave it on a table but will open to the last page you personally opened it on and none of the books can leave the house," she said. We all just nodded and walked a little further into it.

"If you want the rest of the tour you will need to leave now," she called out. We all reluctantly went back to her and she led us to the next room. It was a ballroom.

"This Damon is where the rest of my drink is it is my ballroom and as you can see it has a bar over there," she pointed out. It again was open and white but I noticed it was marble and had flowers carved into it. The floor was also marble. It was very clean. There was a grand piano in the corner of the room along with what could be used for a band.

"This isn't used often," she explained.

The rest of the floor was a small bathroom it was for guests and had a shower stall toilet and sink. Then there was a small sitting room with a sofa, chair, fireplace and table. There was also what she called the meeting room that she used for very serious business for fairies or when discussing her businesses. It also had an art room for her to do well, art in and I guess me to as well now. We then went to the next floor which she told us was the guest floor. It had a small kitchen and dining room. There were six other rooms that all had an ensuite and walk-in wardrobe none nearly as big as ours. We then went up to the last floor which was ours. I noticed another door that wasn't our room. She showed us in their first and it was another office but it was bigger than the one downstairs and looked more comfortable. We then all walked into our bedroom. The girl immediately went into the closet when she pointed it out. We all heard them squealing and looking at clothes. The boys looked confused as to why the girls were so amazed so I gestured for them to take a look. While they did that I sat on the sofa in there and pulled Val down with me and put my arm around her shoulder while she leaned into me. They all came out soon after.

"You have a lot of clothes but you haven't even filled it so it is massive," Jeremy said taking a seat.

"None of you has looked in our ensuite yet," Val mussed aloud.

"It's just as big, remember," I said smirking waiting for their reactions.

They all went in and I heard Bekah exclaim, "Is that a jacuzzi shower as well as a jacuzzi bath,".

"Never mind that look at that shower it has three heads," Damon said.

They all came back out.

"Is it a new thing to have a sofa in the bathroom?" Finn questioned.

"Yeah, I was confused at that as well," I admitted.

"It's for when you are waiting for the bath to run or if you are looking for somewhere comfortable to sit," Val said with a shrug.

"Well tour complete then," Marcel said.

"Nope, the best bit is next," Val said getting up. She walked out over to the balcony and gestured for us to follow so we did. I hadn't actually gone on it yet. It also wrapped around the whole house. It had a small table with three chairs and a sofa. But where Val was waiting was at a set of stairs that led to the roof. We went up to them and what we saw was a rooftop garden.

"This is the best bit the view is beautiful and it smells amazing," Val said smiling widely. She looked so happy. I just walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the lips and tucked her in my side. We all just stayed there for a while talking at the view when we realised the time. So everyone said goodbye and were prepared to leave when Val asked Jeremy to stay for a minute.

"Jere you moved up here to live with me and I have moved out of where you're staying. You are more than welcome to live with us, or Marcel you can even live in the apartment above the restaurant if you want but I just thought I should let you know you have options," she said smiling slightly.

"I know and actually I think I will take the apartment. Here you guys deserve to have a home and Marcel's just isn't me," he answered.

"That's fine and don't worry about being invited in and there is a spell so no one who wants to hurt you can get in," she said.

"Thank and see you later," he replied. Once they were gone we went downstairs to get in Pajamas and getting in bed. Even though we don't sleep we wanted to stay warm and chat for a while. That turned into other activities which lasted a while. We cleaned ourselves up before watching some movies in the chillout room for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N: Chapter 13. This is going to be the last chapter. I won't be introducing any new characters. I might start writing this story again at another time but I can't think of much to write at the moment so I would rather leave it like this where I could pick it up if I got inspiration but it has a hopefully satisfying ending.**

Val POV: Around six in the morning I decided to get ready for work. I got dressed in some jeans and a football jersey. When I got to work I started taking inventory so I didn't have much to do at the end of the day. About five minutes after I arrived I heard the others come in and get to work. We all got started with our jobs and by half seven I was halfway through inventory and the food was stocked up at the front and sandwiches for lunch were being made ready to put in the fridge. I went about my workday normally. Around one Klaus came in and we had lunch in my office which may have ended in a make-out session, but oh well. When it got to the end of the day I remembered that Damon and Stefan were leaving and that Kol and Elijah were going on a trip to find their mates before they hopefully come back. I decided to bake them all a batch of cookies that would hopefully win their mates over and put a keep fresh charm on them. At the end of the day, I went to Marcel to say goodbye to the guys and to help Jere to move to the apartment. When I got there everyone was waiting by the car that was taking the boys to the airport so they could all get on my jet as I let them take it and it will drop them anywhere they need it to. I shouted out "You aren't trying to leave without saying goodbye are you."

I was suddenly lifted in the air. "Of course not," the person holding me said and by the voice, I realised it was Kol.

"Good, as I have a box of cookies for each of you to give to your mate," I said taking the cookies out of my pocket and enlarging each package. "They have freshness charms so they will be fine for her to eat," I explained. I felt an arm snake around my waist and someone pull me to their side I realised it was Nick so I reached up and gave him a kiss.

"Now all of you boys be good and don't scare her remember not everyone in the world lives in some weird town that has a secret council that hunts vampires. Some towns are normal and some people aren't as accepting as Elena. Also, Kol start with just the vampire bit maybe add that you can do magic after she believes the whole vampire thing," I suggested.

"Good idea," he agreed.

We all said goodbye and they got in the car and left.

"Jere, have you got all your stuff together?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's in my room," he answered.

"Okay, I will go up and send it to the apartment for you," I answered and quickly went and did that. When I came back down I walked back to where Nick was standing but apparently, he moved as he reached out and grabbed me.

"I can't believe everyone is gone now it is just me Marcel, Finn and Sage," Bekah said.

"Actually, Bekah me and Sage plan on finding our own place soon," Finn answered.

"Also, B, loads of vampires live here, and you can come over anytime," I spoke up. I heard her sigh.

"I suppose, but it does give us more alone time so it is fine," she answered sounding happier at the end.

"Cool, well enjoy the peace until Elijah and Kol get back. I am going to go help Jere unpack," I said. So Jere went and got his car I hopped in while Nick went home to get dinner ready. Jere and I quickly unpacked and got everything set up how he wanted.

"Okay, if anything needs replacing come and tell me. If you want alcohol please take it from the bar just go say who you are to the manager if I am not in. You can have dinner at the restaurant at any time. Call if you need anything and I will buy you a nice big TV and game consel. But I expect you to get a weekend job soon and no it won't be at one of my places go get a job somewhere you can get a discount," I said. He just laughed and came over to hug me.

"Calm down V. I will be fine any problems and I will handle it or call you. Yes, I will get a job and I plan on getting a good job soon so I can have a nice house not as big as yours but close while still being able to pay for some of it," he replied.

"I know you will be fine I just worry," I responded hugging him tightly.

"And you are allowed to worry but vampire now so chill it okay. But I guess I'm not used to it as Elena hasn't been like this in a while," he admitted which just made me hug him tighter.

"Well you may be a vampire but you are always going to be my baby brother so get used to an eternity of me being worried and don't worry I will calm down soon," I responded letting go.

"Good. Now scram I want to enjoy my first night of living alone and your mate is waiting for you," he said bringing me to the door.

"Okay, good point see you later Jere and come in for breakfast before school anytime," I said walking down the corridor. I quickly sped home and as I walked in the kitchen Nick pulled me into a hug.

"Perfect timing I just put the food on the plates," he said giving me a kiss.

"That is perfect timing. Shall we eat then," I said. So we did and after we went for a walk in the garden which lasted a long time as fairies like the outdoors so it was massive thanks to the previous one. We just talked and I told him more about what my duties as Queen were. After that, we chilled out for a while and he went into the library while I did some work in my office. The next day I had the same routine just after work I went straight home. Everyone got into the routine of things. Kol and Elijah had found their mates and were getting to know them a little. Damon met his and she already knew about vampires so he turned her and they went travelling around the world. Stefan has found his and she was already a vampire but he ended up staying with her where she is and thinks maybe when they have to move they will come to visit us. Finn and Sage found a little house just a little out of town and had it put in their name but I did the same spell thing I did for the apartment. We all were getting on with our lives while waiting for Elijah and Kol to come back. It was peaceful.

 **A.N: I know it is incredibly short for the last chapter sorry. But I couldn't think of anything to write. Hopefully, you will enjoy my next story. It won't be vampire diaries it will be based on Twilight. Have a read. If anyone leaves a review with another chapter idea or I can think of something to add I will add more to the story.**


End file.
